


Hasta el infierno

by apocrypha73



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Top Loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Chitauri le prometieron a Loki que si no obtenían el Teseracto, se lo harían pagar. Ahora, han venido a Asgard a por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por marionslee y mordaz, sin cuya aportación el fic no sería ni la mitad de lo que es. Gracias a las dos. *Os lanza un beso*.
> 
> Fic escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2013 de la comunidad de livejournal theavengers_esp.

_“Si fracasas, si perdemos el Teseracto, no habrá reino, ni luna yerma, ni grieta, donde él no pueda encontrarte. ¿Crees que conoces el dolor? Él hará que suspires por algo tan dulce como el dolor”. ---- The Avengers, 2012._  
\----------------------------------

 

Capítulo 1

 

Desde que era niño, Thor recordaba haber oído a su padre hablar del peso de la corona.

Nunca lo había entendido realmente. Para él, ser rey consistía en librar gloriosas batallas, vivir en un hermoso palacio y ser admirado y obedecido por todos. Desde su punto de vista, era el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Al hacerse adulto, después de que sus visitas a Midgard le hubieran curado en gran parte de su arrogancia y su irresponsabilidad, Thor pudo empezar a comprender a qué se refería Odín. Pero no llegó a saberlo de verdad hasta después de traer a Loki de vuelta a casa, tras la batalla de Nueva York.

Thor no había querido estar presente mientras Odín dictaba la sentencia de su hermano. Había temido que le condenara a muerte y, de haber sido así, no estaba seguro de cómo habría reaccionado. Por muy enfadado que estuviera con Loki, por mucho que odiara lo que había hecho en Midgard, no podía imaginarse quedándose quieto mientras los guardias se lo llevaban para ejecutarle. Habría sido capaz de desafiar a su rey delante de toda la corte, y muchos soldados leales habrían muerto intentando impedírselo.

Por esa razón había sido uno de los primeros en inaugurar el recién reconstruido Bifrost, para marcharse junto con los Tres Guerreros y la Dama Sif a pacificar otros reinos. De todas formas había descuidado sus deberes de príncipe durante demasiado tiempo, era algo que tenía que remediar. Tal vez no fuera necesario que lo remediara con tanta prisa, pero sin duda debía hacerlo.

Por suerte, la intervención de Frigga había conseguido que Odín decidiera encerrar a Loki en prisión en vez de matarle. Thor respiró aliviado al conocer la noticia, y sólo entonces se atrevió a regresar, y a entrar en el salón del trono para ver a su padre.

Caminó sin hacer ruido entre las dos hileras de ornamentadas columnas que flanqueaban la sala, dirigiéndose hacia el trono. La luz dorada que se colaba por los ventanales proyectaba sombras alargadas sobre el suelo de mármol, como dedos fantasmagóricos que se estiraban hacia el pasillo central intentando atrapar los pies de Thor. Pronto caería la noche. Los mayordomos habían encendido algunas antorchas, pero el rey les había ordenado retirarse antes de que pudieran completar su trabajo, con lo que la estancia empezaba a verse envuelta en penumbra.

Odín estaba sentado en el trono con una mano apoyada en su lanza Gungnir, la espalda encorvada y la cabeza gacha. No daba señales de haber notado la presencia de su hijo, a pesar de que Thor estaba seguro de que le había visto.

Él siempre lo veía todo.

—He oído que ya has tomado tu decisión—dijo Thor al llegar al pie de los escalones que conducían al gran sillón dorado.

Odín levantó ligeramente la cabeza, girándola de lado para mirar a su hijo.

—Tendrías que estar sordo para no haberte enterado—respondió con brusquedad. Odín nunca había sido un hombre especialmente amable ni paciente, ni siquiera en sus días buenos, y desde luego aquel no era uno de ellos. Se le veía cansado, irritable e impaciente.

Tenía razón en lo que decía, por supuesto. Las habladurías habían corrido por la ciudad como el mejor caballo de las cuadras reales: el príncipe perdido, el enemigo más odiado del reino, había regresado de entre los muertos cargado de cadenas, humillado y vencido, para acabar encerrado en una de las mazmorras mejor guardadas del palacio. No era la clase de noticia que la gente se resistiría a propagar.

—¿Es cierto que has prohibido que reciba visitas?

Odín asintió con gravedad.

—Es más seguro de ese modo—contestó—. Loki es un experto manipulador, quién sabe lo que podría conseguir con su cháchara si le damos la oportunidad.

—¿Ni siquiera mi madre? ¿Ni yo? ¿Crees que somos tan débiles como para caer en su juego?

El rey cambió de postura, irguiendo la espalda con toda su autoridad. Por un momento, incluso dejó de parecer un anciano.

—¿Tú quieres ir a verle?

La pregunta no sonó amenazadora, sino más bien como si Odín ya supiera la respuesta mejor que el propio Thor. Éste agachó la cabeza, indeciso. Una parte de él necesitaba con desesperación volver a ver a Loki para comprobar cuánto quedaba allí del hermano que había conocido y amado. Pero había otra parte que temía ser débil y dejarse enredar por la palabrería de Loki, como tantas otras veces. Si se descuidaba, su hermano sería muy capaz de hacerle sentir culpable y hasta convencerle de que le habían tratado injustamente.

—No estoy seguro—admitió—. Pero me gustaría que fuese mi decisión.

El sonido profundo, prolongado y urgente de un cuerno de guerra cortó en seco cualquier respuesta que Odín estuviera a punto de darle. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto antes de salir a toda prisa del salón del trono, en dirección a las puertas del palacio.

Otros miembros de la corte les fueron saliendo al paso a lo largo de su camino, Frigga entre ellos. La reina no hizo ninguna pregunta, salvo con los ojos; lo que vio en los de su marido, fuera lo que fuese, le provocó un estremecimiento.

El cortejo improvisado salió del palacio a caballo, dirigiéndose hacia el Bifrost. Las calles de Asgard empezaban a llenarse de desconcertados ciudadanos a medida que el gemido del cuerno se repetía una y otra vez. Muchos de ellos se unieron al grupo que seguía a la familia real, desesperados por saber qué estaba pasando, aunque no avanzaron más allá de los límites de la ciudad en cuanto pudieron ver lo que había fuera.

—No es posible… —murmuró Thor, sobrecogido.

De pie sobre la cúpula de su observatorio, Heimdall se llevó una vez más el cuerno a los labios para hacerlo sonar. Alrededor de él, flotando en el espacio a ambos lados del puente, una armada de naves Chitauri se desplegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista: cuatro enormes cruceros, cientos de lanzaderas de transporte, además de miles y miles de deslizadores biplaza, como los que habían utilizado esos alienígenas para desplazarse por Nueva York. Tampoco faltaban varias docenas de aquellos misteriosos monstruos, mitad animal y mitad máquina, que habían asolado la ciudad a su paso ondulante.

Era un ejército inmenso, inconcebible. Thor creía que las fuerzas de los Chitauri habían sido drásticamente diezmadas en la batalla de Midgard, pero ahora entendía que la escuadra que pusieron bajo el mando de Loki no era sino una pequeñísima parte de su auténtico poder.

Uno de los vehículos voladores de dos ocupantes se adelantó, apartándose de la flota, para aterrizar con delicadeza sobre el puente arco iris, casi exactamente en el mismo momento en que Odín y los suyos llegaban hasta allí. El Chitauri que lo conducía era un soldado de infantería, indistinguible del resto, pero su pasajero vestía una capa y una armadura que lo señalaban como alguien de mayor rango. Su capucha le cubría la cabeza, ocultándole la mitad superior del rostro. La otra mitad iba protegida por una máscara metálica, por lo que apenas se le distinguía nada más que la boca.

Odín descendió de su montura para salirle al encuentro, seguido de cerca por Thor. El alienígena no se molestó en bajar de su improvisado púlpito. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una extraña voz reverberante, de resonancia metálica:

—Venimos a llevarnos a Loki—anunció; sin saludos, sin ceremonias, directo al grano—. No tenemos ninguna otra querella con vuestro reino, así que, si nos lo entregáis, abandonaremos este lugar sin causar daño. Negaos y destruiremos Asgard, piedra por piedra, hasta encontrarle. En cualquier caso, no nos marcharemos de aquí sin lo que hemos venido a buscar.

La arrogancia del encapuchado fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Thor. Llevaba semanas bajo una tensión insoportable: descubrir que su hermano estaba vivo, seguirle hasta Midgard y tener que luchar contra él allí, regresar a casa tan sólo para volver a marcharse de inmediato, y pasar noche tras noche de sueño inquieto en los rincones más remotos de los nueve reinos, temiendo por el destino de Loki. Todo eso se había acabado acumulando hasta hacerle sentir como si tuviera cada nervio de su cuerpo a flor de piel. Sintió una incontenible furia hirviéndole en las venas, que le hizo olvidar incluso dónde estaba y con quién.

—¿Salís de Midgard con el rabo entre las piernas y no se os ocurre otra cosa que venir aquí a proferir amenazas? —replicó con desprecio—. Sois muy ingenuos si esperáis que os tomemos en serio.

—Si el príncipe requiere una demostración de fuerza—respondió el extraño con una dulzura empalagosa, cargada de sarcasmo—, estaré encantado de complacerle.

Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el alienígena hizo un seco gesto con la mano y de una de las naves salió un brillante rayo de energía que vaporizó una esbelta torre cercana, esparciendo restos de acero y escombros por encima de la aterrorizada muchedumbre. Entre gritos de pánico, los asgardianos levantaron los brazos para protegerse la cabeza. Tres hombres cayeron por el borde del puente, causando una nueva oleada de alaridos entre los que se encontraban más cerca. El caballo de Frigga se encabritó, con ella aún encima, y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Thor tuvo que sujetar las riendas del animal mientras su madre lo tranquilizaba con palabras suaves y caricias en el cuello.

Al final, todo quedó sumido en un atónito silencio, roto tan sólo por el sonido de los fragmentos de metal que caían sobre el suelo multicolor. Una delgada columna de humo se elevaba desde los restos, ondulándose como una serpiente bajo el influjo de un encantador.

—Si el muchacho ya está satisfecho—continuó el Chitauri, con la misma delicada socarronería de antes—, quizás ahora quiera guardar silencio para que los adultos podamos mantener una conversación.

—¡Insolente bastardo…!

—¡Thor, basta ya!—le cortó secamente Odín. Después, se giró de nuevo hacia el alienígena, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para dejar claro que no se sentía intimidado—. La respuesta es no. Lo ocurrido en Midgard demuestra que Loki es extremadamente peligroso para cualquiera de los nueve reinos, y es mi deber garantizar que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir. No voy a liberarle, y menos aún para que se reúna con el ejército que alentó su locura en primer lugar. Si es guerra lo que habéis venido a buscar, la tendréis, pero Loki se quedará en Asgard para pagar por sus crímenes.

El extranjero emitió entonces un espeluznante sonido, a caballo entre un chirrido y los húmedos espasmos de una alimaña agonizante. Thor tardó un largo momento en comprender que la criatura encapuchada se estaba riendo.

—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, Padre de Todos, puedes estar tranquilo: liberarle no entra en nuestros planes. ¿Queréis castigarle por sus crímenes? Antes será castigado por su fracaso. Vosotros tendréis que esperar vuestro turno.

Hizo una dramática pausa, gesticulando con las manos en una parodia de disculpa. Aun con las sombras que la capucha proyectaba sobre su rostro, Thor habría podido jurar que el maldito sonreía.

—Suponiendo que aún quede algo de vuestro principito cuando El Otro haya acabado con él, claro está— añadió al fin.

Volvió a emitir su risita desagradable, sin duda disfrutando de las expresiones de horror de sus interlocutores. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera recomponerse lo suficiente para contestar, el alienígena hizo una seña a su piloto y éste elevó el vehículo en el aire, dejándolo flotar en suspensión mientras él hablaba:

—Ya conocéis nuestras condiciones. Tenéis doce horas para considerarlas y tomar una decisión. Ahora nos retiramos, pero al amanecer regresaremos aquí para llevarnos a Loki, bien sea de manera pacífica… o sangrienta. Eso queda a vuestra elección.

Sin esperar respuesta, el deslizador se dio la vuelta para reunirse con el resto del ejército, entrando en una de las naves crucero por una escotilla. Poco después, la flota completa volvió la espalda a Asgard, emprendiendo la marcha entre el rugido de motores. Lo único que dejaron tras de sí fue el más absoluto silencio.

 

****

 

Dos centinelas guardaban la puerta que daba acceso al ala privada del palacio, por orden expresa del rey.

Las habitaciones de la familia real estaban lo bastante apartadas de la zona pública como para asegurar la intimidad de sus dueños. Aun así, no estaba de más tomar precauciones extra para protegerse de oídos indiscretos. Puede que allí se estuviera discutiendo el futuro inmediato de Asgard pero, antes que eso, se trataba de un asunto de familia.

—Dime que no lo estás considerando—dijo Frigga, caminando nerviosamente de un lado para otro por el comedor familiar—. Por favor, dime que no estás pensando en entregar a nuestro hijo a esos salvajes para que lo destrocen.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero, ¿qué alternativa tenemos? —respondió Odín con gravedad, de pie junto a la mesa en la que habían celebrado tantas cenas familiares. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una de las sillas y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, rehusando mirar a su esposa—. ¿Existe otra manera de salir de esto sin que mueran miles de los nuestros? Si alguno de vosotros la conoce, estoy más que dispuesto a escuchar.

Su esposa se detuvo en seco, volviéndose hacia él con expresión de horror.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo—le reprochó, indignada—. ¿Qué clase de piedra tienes por corazón? ¿Realmente serías capaz…?

—¡Maldita sea, Frigga, yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de pensar como padre! —exclamó, irguiéndose y enfrentándola por fin—¡Mi deber es pensar como rey! ¿¡Me pides que lleve a todo mi pueblo a la guerra para defender a un solo hombre?!

—¡Ese hombre es tu hijo!

—¡Y ya es bastante mayor para hacerse responsable de sus actos!—estalló Odín, furioso—. ¡En el nombre de Idunn, ¿en qué estaba pensando al escoger esa clase de aliados?!

—¡¿Ésa es tu defensa!?—se indignó ella—. Loki ha cometido errores, de acuerdo. No niego que deba asumir las consecuencias, pero lo hará aquí, en Asgard, donde puede recibir justicia. Entregarle a esa gente no es justicia, es una abominación. ¿Acaso no has oído lo que esos monstruos pretenden hacer con él? 

Sentado en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa rectangular, Thor se había mantenido silencioso todo el tiempo, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro mientras luchaba con sus propios sentimientos en conflicto. Había una parte de él, la parte que aún tenía grabada en las retinas la imagen de Nueva York arrasada y del agente Coulson atravesado por una lanza, que pensaba que cualquier cosa que le sucediera a Loki se lo tendría merecido. Pero había otra parte, más visceral y profunda, que sólo sabía repetir con fiereza la misma idea, una y otra vez.

_Nadie toca a mi hermano pequeño._

Thor no se sentía especialmente orgulloso de ninguno de esos dos sentimientos.

—Además, ¿qué mensaje quieres enviar a los otros reinos?—continuó Frigga, gesticulando con una mano para enfatizar sus palabras, mientras con la otra empujaba hacia atrás la pesada falda de su vestido—. ¿Un ejército viene aquí con amenazas y tú le entregas a uno de los príncipes sin rechistar? ¿En eso nos hemos convertido?

—Créeme, me gustaría presentar batalla tanto como a ti—contestó Odín, mirándola a los ojos—. Yo también le quiero, Frigga, y quiero protegerle. El problema es que no estoy seguro de que pueda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—intervino Thor, alarmado por el tono de derrota que había oído en la voz de su padre.

Odín volvió el rostro hacia él, lentamente. Tenía los hombros encorvados y su respiración era pesada, casi como aquel fatídico día en el que había acabado desterrando a Thor de Asgard. De repente parecía muchísimo más viejo.

—Si decido ir a la guerra, ¿cuántos me seguirán?—dijo con voz trémula—. No tengo ninguna duda de que cada ciudadano de este reino lucharía y moriría gustosamente por ti, Thor, pero tu hermano nunca ha gozado del favor de nuestro pueblo en la misma medida. Y después de las cosas que ha hecho, le quieren menos aún. Especialmente desde que se sabe la verdad sobre sus orígenes. ¿Cuántos de nuestros guerreros estarían dispuestos a entregar su vida por…?

—Por un gigante de hielo—terminó Thor, amargamente.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, contemplando, cada uno a su manera, las implicaciones de esa fea verdad. Lo peor era que, hasta no mucho tiempo atrás, Thor tal vez habría justificado ese comportamiento, en lugar de sentirse avergonzado en nombre de su pueblo. Aún hoy tenía que preguntarse si, tratándose de cualquier otro que no fuese su hermano, él mismo no pensaría igual.

—Lucharán porque es su deber—insistió Frigga con tenacidad—. Por Asgard y por su rey.

—Tal vez—concedió Odín, aunque su voz y su lenguaje corporal seguían transmitiendo el mismo cansancio de antes—. La cuestión es, ¿tengo derecho a pedírselo? El pueblo no se debe a su rey, Frigga, y tú lo sabes. Es el rey quien se debe a su pueblo.

—Muy bien—dijo ella, caminando con paso decidido hacia un armario dorado apoyado contra una pared—. Veamos si son capaces de seguirme a mí, entonces. Porque una cosa es cierta: no pienso entregar a Loki sin luchar.

Abrió las puertas del delicado mueble para revelar una magnífica armadura femenina, cada pieza expuesta en su correspondiente soporte. El acero se había vuelto algo mate con el tiempo, pero las elegantes filigranas grabadas en el metal todavía eran visibles a lo largo de las curvas del peto y las escarcelas. Frigga sacó la espada de su vaina con gesto firme, como si no hubieran pasado muchos años desde la última vez que tuvo que blandirla. La hoja ni siquiera había perdido su filo. Con ella en la mano, se volvió hacia Odín y Thor, que la contemplaban con asombro.

—Si esas bestias quieren llevarse a mi hijo, tendrán que pasar por encima de mí— sentenció.

El fuego que ardía en sus ojos y la pose imponente de su figura dejaban bien claro que Frigga hablaba completamente en serio. En aquel momento volvía a ser una doncella escudera de los Vanir de los pies a la cabeza. Desafiante y orgullosa, tal como Odín la había conocido en su juventud.

La vida en la corte, los lujosos vestidos y el discreto segundo plano que adoptaba al lado de Odín podrían confundir a cualquiera, incluso a su hijo. Thor había oído las historias un millón de veces, pero nunca había podido imaginarse a su madre como una guerrera. Para él, Frigga era las manos suaves que le reconfortaban cuando tenía pesadillas; la voz sensata que mediaba entre él y su padre cuando discutían; era el hogar, y todas las cosas dulces y hermosas que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la guerra.

Sin embargo allí estaba ella, recordándoles a todos quién era y de qué estirpe provenía.

—Madre, no—respondió otra voz desde la entrada de la habitación. Ninguno de los presentes la había oído abrirse, pero de pronto allí estaba Loki, las muñecas ceñidas por grilletes y Volstagg sujetándole por un brazo, a pesar de que no parecía que estuviera resistiéndose.

Thor se levantó de su asiento, inquieto, preguntándose cuánto había escuchado Loki de la conversación. A juzgar por la mirada dolida de sus ojos, había oído suficiente.

Loki se soltó de un tirón de la mano de Volstagg, deteniendo al guerrero con una fría mirada cuando éste intento agarrarle de nuevo. Después, caminó con aire regio hacia el interior de la estancia, pasando de largo entre Odín y Thor para acercarse hasta la reina.

Volstagg se removió, incómodo, sin saber dónde poner la vista. Thor se compadeció de él y, agradeciéndole sus servicios, le dio permiso para retirarse. Unos segundos después volvieron a cerrarse las puertas dobles, con un golpe seco que reverberó entre las paredes.

—Nadie tiene que morir por mí—dijo Loki cuando el eco se disipó, tomando la mano libre de Frigga entre las suyas—. Y tú, menos que nadie. Me entregaré a los Chitauri voluntariamente.

Thor no podía ver el rostro de su hermano, sólo la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Lo que sí vio fue cómo su madre palidecía, dejaba caer la espada y se agarraba con ambas manos a los antebrazos de Loki, los dedos crispados de ansiedad.

—Hijo, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Encontraremos otra salida.

—No hay otra salida, madre. Odín tiene razón—a nadie en la sala se le escapó la deliberada distinción de trato hacia uno y otro. El Padre de Todos no mostró reacción alguna, aunque Thor habría jurado que, durante un breve instante, le vio apretar los dientes.

—Intentar defenderme costaría muchas vidas y, al final, sería inútil—siguió diciendo Loki—. Conozco bien a los Chitauri, sé que el poder de su ejército supera con creces las defensas de Asgard. Me llevarán con ellos de una manera o de otra, la única duda es si arrasarán el reino en el intento o no. Y, aunque sé que los aquí presentes me consideran indigno de un trono—se volvió hacia Thor al decir eso, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por disimular el resentimiento en su voz y en su expresión—, todavía soy lo bastante rey en mi corazón como para hacer ese sacrificio por nuestro pueblo.

Thor se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza, lo que sólo sirvió para irritarle aún más y ponerle a la defensiva.

—¿Sacrificio?—espetó, frustrado. Al final, a pesar de toda su cautela, Loki se las había arreglado para hacerle sentir culpable sin merecerlo—. Tú jamás te has sacrificado por nada ni por nadie, salvo por ti mismo. No, no te creo, aquí hay algo más. Para empezar, ¿cómo te has enterado tan pronto de los detalles de la amenaza de los Chitauri?

—Las noticias vuelan—replicó Loki, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No juegues conmigo, Loki, ya estoy harto de tus trucos—replicó Thor, cada vez más enfadado—.  
Es todo una cortina de humo, ¿verdad? Los Chitauri han venido aquí por orden tuya, para liberarte. Sus promesas de tortura no son más que una patraña, elaborada con el fin de inspirarnos lástima y remordimiento. ¡Di la verdad!

En los ojos de Loki bailó, durante una fracción de segundo, una mezcla de dolor y decepción que casi impulsó a Thor a retirar sus palabras. Sin embargo, desapareció tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En su lugar, su hermano le miró con una especie de cansada resignación, dejando escapar una risa en la que no había ni una sola pizca de humor.

—Es cierto, lo olvidaba—dijo, bajando la cabeza—. Es de mí de quien estamos hablando.

Cuando levantó la mirada, su expresión volvía a ser arrogante, satisfecha de sí misma. Sonreía de medio lado en una perversa mueca de triunfo.

—Por fin estás aprendiendo, hermano—dijo—. Tienes razón: los Chitauri han venido para liberarme. Acordamos hace tiempo esta estratagema para el entonces improbable caso de que yo cayera derrotado. Oh, pero lo hice por vosotros, mi amada familia; para que el coste político no fuese tan grande. El pueblo de Asgard aceptará que me entreguéis para ser torturado, e incluso se regocijará con ello. En cambio, si supieran que en realidad me estáis dejando en libertad… Bueno, eso no les haría muy felices, ¿no es así, majestad?

Su voz destilaba ironía. Se regodeaba en su victoria y en su superioridad como una prostituta revolcándose en sábanas de seda. Ni Odín ni Frigga respondieron a la provocación, pero Thor, incapaz de aguantarlo más, agarró a su medio hermano por el cuello y lo aplastó contra una columna.

—¡Maldita sabandija! —exclamó, mientras Loki se debatía en busca de aire, tironeando de la mano que le atenazaba la garganta—. ¡No vas a burlarte de nosotros, ¿me oyes?! ¡No escaparás del castigo que te mereces!

Loki se echó a reír.

—¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo?—le retó—. Ya has visto su ejército. No dejarán piedra sobre piedra para sacarme de aquí, si les obligáis. Asgard caerá, y millones de vidas se perderán, sólo porque mi noble y valiente hermano no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Thor? Porque, si es así, lo tendrás, eso te lo prometo.

—¿Destruirías tu propio hogar?—dijo Thor, más dolido que enfadado—. ¿Es que ya no te importa nada? ¿Ni siquiera nosotros, que somos tu familia? ¿Serías capaz de arrasarnos a todos?

Loki le miró directamente a los ojos mientras le contestaba, apretando los dientes.

—¿De qué crees tú que soy capaz, querido hermano?

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento, desafiándose mutuamente, hasta que Odín posó una mano sobre el hombro de Thor, pidiéndole en silencio que le soltara.

—Así sea, entonces—dijo, dirigiéndose a Loki, con la voz cargada con la misma tristeza de antes—. Si estás decidido a hacer esto, tendré que dejarte ir.

En contra de lo que Thor esperaba, Loki no respondió con uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios habituales. Se limitó a asentir en silencio con un seco gesto de la cabeza, los labios apretados y las manos cerradas en puños.

—Haré que te lleven a tu habitación—continuó Odín—. No tiene sentido enviarte de nuevo a una celda. Descansa, si es que puedes. Será una noche muy larga.

Si a Thor le sonó extraño el comentario de su padre, estaba demasiado ocupado taladrando con la mirada a Loki para pensar en ello. Mientras tanto, Odín llamó a los guardias que estaban fuera, ordenándoles que acompañaran a Loki hasta su dormitorio y le mantuvieran arrestado allí. Los soldados se lo llevaron, cada uno sujetándole por un brazo, aunque por la actitud del príncipe se habría dicho que se trataba de su escolta personal y no de sus captores.

Frigga ahogó un sollozo y abandonó el comedor en dirección a sus habitaciones, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Thor la siguió con la mirada, confuso, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Después se volvió hacia su padre, pero éste le daba la espalda, con la cabeza gacha y las manos apoyadas sobre el respaldo de una silla. No se movió, ni habló.

Thor quiso decirle algo que mitigara su tristeza, su evidente sensación de fracaso, pero intuyó que sería mejor dejarle solo. En realidad, tampoco se le ocurría nada apropiado que decir. Se marchó de allí en silencio.

Echó a andar sin rumbo fijo y acabó en los jardines de palacio. A medida que su enfado se iba disolviendo, su propio dolor se abría paso en su pecho, ahogándole como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. Se sentó en un banco de piedra, en un rincón relativamente oculto del camino principal, luchando contra las ganas de agarrar a Mjolnir y ponerse a destrozar cosas.

¿Cómo podía Loki haber llegado tan lejos? Sus crímenes en Midgard habían sido graves, pero esto era mil veces más personal. Traer un ejército a las puertas de su hogar y amenazar con destruirlo significaba que a Loki ya no le importaban nada ni Asgard, ni su familia. Le daba igual si morían. Odín, Frigga, el propio Thor. Ya no sentía nada por ninguno de ellos.

De algún modo, en toda aquella locura, eso era lo que más le dolía.

Era como estar otra vez encerrado en la cápsula de cristal dentro del helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D., viendo cómo Loki se acercaba a los controles para dejarle caer al vacío. Hasta entonces se había estado aferrando a la idea de que, muy en el fondo, su hermano aún le quería, y que sus supuestos intentos de acabar con él habían tenido más de bravata que de auténtica intención. Incluso albergó una breve esperanza al verle dudar, la mano suspendida sobre el panel. Pero cuando Loki pulsó los mandos, Thor tuvo que aceptar, por primera vez, que su hermano realmente quería verle muerto.

Su hermano, el que había sido su sombra desde que eran pequeños. El que le había seguido en todas sus correrías, por idiotas o imprudentes que le parecieran, sólo por lealtad hacia él. El que siempre se inventaba las mejores bromas para hacerle reír.

¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto?

En cierto sentido, era como darle por muerto nuevamente. Loki saldría libre al amanecer, pero el hombre que caminaría por el Bifrost con las primeras luces del día, orgulloso y triunfante, no sería su hermano. El hermano al que Thor había querido con toda su alma ya no existía.

 

*****

 

Thor no conseguía dormirse, aunque tampoco había esperado poder hacerlo. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que ningún miembro de su familia iba a conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó y se puso unos viejos pantalones de cuero suave y flexible. Se echó por encima una túnica ligera, sin mangas, mientras metía los pies dentro de las botas. En el último momento decidió colgarse a Mjolnir del cinturón, más por costumbre que porque pensara que iba a necesitarlo.

La habitación de Loki estaba a apenas unos pasos de la suya, en la misma ala del palacio. De niños habían compartido otro dormitorio, situado junto a la habitación de la nodriza, pero al crecer les habían separado. Le asaltó el súbito recuerdo de aquellas primeras noches: lo raro que se había sentido al intentar irse a dormir sin el sonido de otra respiración para acunarle, y la cantidad de veces que Loki se había escapado de puntillas de su propia habitación para colarse en la de Thor, porque no se acostumbraba a estar solo.

Se frotó el pecho con aire ausente, intentando disipar la punzada de dolor que se le había alojado ahí.

Los centinelas apostados junto a la puerta le abrieron paso en cuanto le vieron llegar. Thor llamó con los nudillos por mera cortesía, aunque no esperó respuesta antes de entrar.

Le traía sin cuidado si era bienvenido o no.

Loki estaba de pie ante una de las estanterías que cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes, hojeando un libro a la luz de las velas. Al oír la puerta, levantó brevemente la mirada hacia Thor, para luego volver a bajarla mientras pasaba una página con delicadeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, Thor? ¿Acabas de recordar un nuevo insulto que querías dedicarme antes de que nos despidamos?

Thor no respondió. Caminó lentamente por ese cuarto en el que, en realidad, había estado muy pocas veces. Aquel era el santuario de Loki, su refugio privado. Su hermano siempre se había sentido incómodo dejando entrar allí a otra gente. De hecho, él era uno de los pocos privilegiados a quienes se lo había permitido alguna vez. Thor observó las paredes cubiertas de libros; los objetos extraños, sin duda relacionados con la magia que Loki tanto adoraba y que él nunca había entendido; el sillón estratégicamente situado junto a la ventana con el fin de aprovechar la mejor luz para leer; los colores oscuros de la ropa de cama, verde y negro con tan sólo unos toques dorados para suavizar el conjunto.

—¿No? ¿Nada?—continuó Loki ante su silencio—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Thor se sentó en el borde de la cama, haciendo que Loki le diera la espalda a la estantería para poder seguir mirándole, mientras pensaba en la pregunta. En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

—Supongo que lo que necesito es saber por qué—contestó al final—. Loki, ¿cómo has podido llegar a odiarnos tanto? ¿De verdad serías capaz de ordenar a ese ejército que lo destruyese todo? ¿Tu hogar, tus amigos, tu familia?

Loki dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

—¿Qué amigos, Thor? ¿Qué hogar? Lo único que he recibido de Asgard durante toda mi vida ha sido desconfianza y desprecio.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Ah, no? ¿De verdad has olvidado las conversaciones a mis espaldas, los continuos desplantes, los insultos? Sólo porque no era ni tan fuerte ni tan cabeza hueca como tú, me trataban como si fuera el bufón de la corte.

—¡Sólo eran bromas! Y, si no recuerdo mal, tú solías devolverlas con creces.

—De algún modo tenía que defenderme, cuando el pasatiempo favorito de todo el mundo era inventar nuevas burlas con las que humillarme.

Thor negó tercamente con la cabeza.

—Sigues viendo ofensas donde nunca las hubo—insistió—. Has cogido un puñado de chanzas dichas en buena fe y las has tergiversado en tu mente para alimentar con ellas tu rencor.

—¿Buena fe…?—repitió Loki, elevando las cejas en una cómica curva de estupefacción—. Por el ojo de Odín, eres igual que madre. También crees que todo el mundo me ve como lo haces tú.

Cerró el libro, lo devolvió a su sitio y caminó en dirección al sillón que había al lado de la ventana, situado justo enfrente de donde Thor estaba sentado.

—¿Sabes qué hizo ella cuando nuestro padre cayó en el sueño de Odín mientras tú estabas desterrado?— siguió diciendo mientras andaba—. Hizo que un chambelán trajese a Gungnir a sus aposentos y me la pusiera en las manos, sin más, allí mismo. Me dijo “hasta que Odín despierte, Asgard es tuya” y me envió a gobernar el reino sin ceremonia de coronación, sin el beneficio de una simple declaración ante la corte que me respaldase como rey legítimo. Dio por sentado que todo el mundo me respetaría, porque eso es lo que quería creer. Dejó que me las arreglase solo, con una guerra en ciernes y un puñado de cortesanos que pensaban que desobedecer una orden de Odín era traición, pero desobedecer las mías constituía un acto de heroísmo.

Se sentó en el sillón, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y un codo apoyado sobre la rodilla, sin dejar caer la sonrisa despreocupada que se había plantado en el rostro. Fingía lo bastante bien como para haber engañado a cualquier otro, pero no a su propio hermano. Las señales eran sutiles, resultarían imperceptibles para alguien que no hubiera pasado toda su vida al lado de Loki, pero Thor las reconocía: su piel estaba demasiado pálida, su sonrisa mostraba demasiados dientes. El recuerdo que estaba contándole le dolía mil veces más lo que quería hacerle creer.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es gobernar un reino cuando todos los cortesanos te consideran un usurpador? Y tiene gracia, porque precisamente me odiaban por haberme negado a pisotear la autoridad de Odín revocando su última orden: la de tu destierro—dejó escapar un bufido irónico—. Por algún misterioso prodigio, tu ausencia dejó de ser culpa de Odín y pasó a ser mía. Estábamos a punto de entrar en guerra con Jotunheim, pero por lo visto yo era el único que lo recordaba. A los demás, lo único que les importaba era cuándo ibas a regresar para sacarme del trono. 

—¿Por eso enviaste al Destructor a matarme? —replicó Thor con amargura.

Loki se encogió de hombros, sin la menor muestra de remordimiento.

—Eso puedes agradecérselo a tus queridos amigos, que decidieron desafiarme yendo a buscarte antes de tiempo. Si se hubieran quedado quietecitos, dejándome completar mis planes para evitar la guerra, nada de eso habría sido necesario.

Thor le respondió con una mirada torva que mostraba con claridad lo que pensaba de esa lógica.

—¡Oh, vamos!—dijo Loki, riendo suavemente—. Sólo quería que, cuando Odín despertara, se encontrase con que yo había salvado Asgard del desastre que tú habías provocado. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? Sólo quería demostrarle que soy tan digno hijo suyo como tú. Después, podrías haber vuelto cuando quisieras.

—¿Y cómo ibas a demostrárselo, aniquilando a una raza entera? ¿A tu propia raza?

—¡No es mi raza!—espetó, poniéndose en pie de golpe. Su rostro había perdido la máscara engreída, transformándose en una mueca de odio. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación como si le quemaran las plantas de los pies si se quedaba quieto—. Yo no soy uno de ellos. Ni tampoco soy uno de vosotros. Soy sólo yo. Y, algún día, encontraré mi lugar en este universo. Puede que no fuese Midgard, pero habrá otro reino. Mi propio reino.

—En el que estarás completamente solo—terminó Thor, con voz pesarosa.

Loki se detuvo en seco, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

—Si eso es lo que hace falta…

—¿Merece la pena, Loki? ¿Eso es mejor que estar con nosotros? ¿Conmigo?

—Querrás decir estar a tu sombra. Constantemente comparado contigo, y siempre perdiendo en la comparación.

Thor exhaló un suspiro trémulo. Sentía como si el abismo que le separaba de su hermano se fuera haciendo más grande con cada palabra que cualquiera de los dos pronunciaba, y no tenía ni idea de cómo franquearlo.

—Para mí nunca fue así—insistió de todos modos.

—Ya, pues, enhorabuena—replicó Loki con sarcasmo—, porque en eso eres el único.

 

*****

 

Luz tras sus párpados. Muy débil aún, tan sólo la promesa de la primera claridad del alba, pero había algo extraño en ella, como si no estuviera donde debería estar. No procedía del lado correcto de la cama.

La cama… ¿En qué cama estaba? La tela que sentía bajo la mejilla tenía un tacto que le resultaba ajeno. Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando. Aún estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguirlo, pero Thor habría jurado que aquella no era su colcha.

A caballo entre el sueño y el despertar, arqueó levemente el cuello para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, girando el rostro hacia el origen de la escasa luz. Ah, claro, la ventana. Pero no tendría que estar en ese lado. ¿Por qué diablos se había movido la ventana de su dormitorio?

¿Loki? ¿Qué hacía Loki ahí sentado? Parecía una estatua en aquel sillón, el rostro vuelto hacia afuera, un codo apoyado en el brazo de la butaca y los nudillos descansando sobre sus labios. Debía de ser un sueño, porque en la realidad Thor nunca había visto semejante expresión de angustia y miedo en la cara de su hermano.

Ah, cierto, estaba en la habitación de Loki. Había ido a hablar con él la noche anterior, seguramente se había quedado dormido en algún momento durante la madrugada, sin darse ni cuenta, y por eso…

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Loki se puso en pie de inmediato, transformando su semblante en uno de satisfecha seguridad en sí mismo. El cambio fue demasiado rápido para el cerebro de Thor, aún embotado por el sueño, que lo percibió pero fue incapaz de interpretarlo. Dos guardias entraron, armados con lanzas. Uno de ellos cerró de nuevo los grilletes en torno a las muñecas de Loki, mientras Thor se incorporaba con pesadez.

Al verle despierto, Loki se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Bien, hermano, aquí es donde nos despedimos— le dijo—. Mi escolta ha venido a recogerme. Esto ha sido muy agradable, pero ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme. No sufras, Thor. Esta vez gano yo, pero al menos tienes el consuelo de que no volverás a verme.

Antes de que Thor pudiera responder, Loki salió de la habitación flanqueado por ambos guardias, dejando a su hermano irritado, confuso y con una profunda pena en el corazón.

Pensó en ir a su habitación, vestirse y hacer acto de presencia junto a sus padres en la partida de Loki. Probablemente era su deber como príncipe. El problema era que la sola idea de tener que ver cómo su hermano les abandonaba con una sonrisa le revolvía el estómago. 

Salió de la habitación de Loki, caminando con pesadez hacia su propio dormitorio. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que le resultaba demasiado conocida, a estas alturas. La había arrastrado durante semanas cuando creyó que su hermano había muerto, y la había vuelto a sentir tras caer del helitransporte en Midgard, cuando tuvo que aceptar que Loki había llegado demasiado lejos y ya no había vuelta atrás para él.

Estaba cansado de perder a su hermano una y otra vez.

Entró en su cuarto, considerando por un instante la idea de meterse en la cama y volver a dormirse. Con un poco de suerte, cuando despertara Loki ya se habría ido. Pero descartó esa posibilidad tan pronto como se le ocurrió. Sabía demasiado bien que ya no lograría conciliar el sueño, no con esa incómoda sensación pinchándole desde el fondo de su mente.

“Esta vez gano yo, pero al menos tienes el consuelo de que no volverás a verme”.

Había algo ahí que no le dejaba tranquilo, algo que le erizaba el vello de la nuca por puro instinto, pero no podía concretarlo. ¿Qué demonios era?

Esa expresión que había visto en el rostro de Loki al despertar, cuando su hermano creía que nadie le miraba. El miedo descarnado, el sufrimiento de quien aguarda su condena y ya no sabe qué es peor, si la espera o lo que tenga que venir después. Thor había visto esa mirada incontables veces, incluso en los guerreros más curtidos, antes de una batalla.

Pero si Loki sólo estaba esperando su liberación, ¿de qué tenía miedo?

A menos que no estuviera esperando su liberación, sino todo lo contrario.

A menos que los Chitauri hubieran dicho la verdad, y Loki sólo hubiera estado fingiendo que iban a liberarle porque eso era lo que Thor había pensado de él en primer lugar.

Giró sobre sus talones a la velocidad del rayo, llamando a Mjolnir a su mano a la vez que se precipitaba hacia el pasillo. No se veía rastro de Loki ni de sus centinelas por ninguna parte, por supuesto. Aun así, Thor corrió tan rápido como pudo por los interminables corredores hasta las puertas de palacio, maldiciendo el tiempo que había perdido en sacudirse las telarañas del sueño y sacar las conclusiones necesarias.

Cuando llegó a la plaza, divisó a lo lejos la comitiva que conducía a Loki hacia el Bifrost, en una cuadriga conducida por un soldado. Odín y Frigga ocupaban su lugar a ambos lados de su hijo, habiendo dejado atrás a los guardias que lo escoltaban. Al fondo se veía la armada Chitauri, desplegada en todo su poder, tal como lo había estado la tarde anterior.

No quedaba tiempo. Thor hizo girar el martillo para elevarse en el aire con él, desplazándose a toda velocidad. Desde lo alto pudo ver cómo Frigga se abrazaba a Loki, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, y cómo Odín tenía que separarla de él, gentilmente pero con firmeza. Dos soldados Chitauri se acercaban a ellos desde el otro lado. Sujetaron a Loki por ambos brazos, para conducirle hacia el extremo del puente.

Con el corazón palpitándole en las sienes, Thor aterrizó junto a sus padres, sólo para ver cómo su hermano era empujado sin miramientos hacia un deslizador.

— ¡NO! ¡LOKI! —gritó a pleno pulmón.

Pero ya era tarde. El esbelto vehículo emprendió el vuelo con sorprendente rapidez, perdiéndose en el interior de una de las naves nodriza en cuestión de segundos. Thor volvió a agitar a Mjolnir, con una única idea repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente: “no puedo dejar que se lo lleven, no puedo dejar que se lo lleven”.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su desesperación, fue capaz de ver lo estúpido e inútil de ese gesto. ¿Qué podía hacer, él solo, contra todo aquel ejército?

Lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta, Thor permitió que el martillo fuera perdiendo inercia hasta detenerse por completo.

La flota Chitauri no se demoró en poner proa hacia el infinito y desaparecer, llevándose a Loki con ellos. Algo parecido a la garra de un bilchsteim se cerró sobre el corazón de Thor y le robó el aire de los pulmones. Sus piernas cedieron de golpe bajo su cuerpo, haciéndole caer de rodillas sobre la superficie irisada del Bifrost.

No derramó ni una sola lágrima, aunque habría querido hacerlo. Todas se le habían atascado dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 

—Debisteis decírmelo. Si lo sabíais, ¿por qué me habéis dejado creer esa mentira?

—Es lo que tu hermano decidió—respondió Odín, por encima de su hombro. Su rostro parecía haber envejecido varios siglos de repente—. Loki hizo lo que debía, por mucho que nos duela. Nos salvó a todos con su sacrificio y merecía que respetásemos sus términos.

Se habían reunido los tres en los aposentos del Padre de Todos, alrededor del enorme lecho elevado. Frigga estaba medio derrumbada en su asiento junto a la cama, con la frente descansando sobre su propia mano. Había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. El rey, por su parte, había vuelto su mirada hacia el exterior, al elegante balcón, dándoles la espalda a su esposa y a su hijo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió Thor, cada vez más desesperado—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba equivocado con respecto a él?

—Tu hermano es orgulloso—contestó Frigga, levantando la cabeza—. Prefiere dejar que pienses lo peor de él antes que tener que defenderse ante ti. Además, sabía que habrías intentado impedírselo.

—¡Por supuesto que habría intentado impedírselo! —bramó Thor, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Le habría encerrado en la mazmorra más profunda de Asgard si hubiera sido preciso!

—Habrías condenado a todo tu pueblo a la destrucción para salvar a tu hermano—terminó Frigga, con nuevas lágrimas asomando a sus ojos—. Lo siento, hijo. Sé que no tengo derecho a hablarte así, porque yo también habría querido hacer lo mismo.

—¡Tú eres su madre! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste!? —exclamó él, dejándose llevar por la desesperación. En el mismo instante en que lo dijo se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Frigga se le adelantó, irguiendo la espalda mientras le dirigía una mirada de fría indignación.

—¿Y cuántas madres habrían tenido que perder a sus hijos para que yo pudiera conservar al mío? —respondió, sin alzar la voz; no era necesario—. No, Thor. Por mucho que nos duela a todos, Loki ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer y nuestro deber era permitírselo.

Thor encajó las palabras de su madre con un estremecimiento. Se miró las manos crispadas, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira, de frustración, de impotencia. Lo que podía estar sucediéndole a Loki en aquel preciso momento, mientras ellos se limitaban a hablar… No, no podía permitirse el lujo de dar rienda suelta a esa clase de pensamientos. Si lo hacía, se volvería loco. En vez de eso, tenía que dedicar sus energías a una tarea más útil.

—Está bien—dijo, al final—. Los Chitauri se lo han llevado, tal como exigieron. Eso no significa que tengamos que dejar que se lo queden. No pienso dar a Loki por muerto otra vez.

Diciendo esto, echó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas dobles.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Odín, al verle tan decidido.

Thor se detuvo sólo un momento para responderle.

—A buscar a mi hermano.

 

*****

 

Thor tenía muchos amigos en Asgard, a los que quería y en los que confiaba. Pero cuando se trataba de pedir consejo, no había ninguno cuya opinión apreciara más que la de Heimdall. La serena sabiduría del guardián del reino, forjada tras siglos y siglos de contemplar lo mejor y lo peor de los seres vivos de todo el universo, no era lo único que Thor valoraba cuando acudía a él. Más que nada, se trataba de su inquebrantable lealtad y su corazón honesto.

Le reconfortaba que la reluciente esfera dorada del puesto de vigilancia estuviera otra vez en el lugar que le correspondía. Verla caer por el abismo junto con el Bifrost, destruida por su propia mano, había dolido más de lo que fue capaz de reconocer en aquel momento. Y aunque reconstruir el puente había supuesto un gran esfuerzo para Asgard, nadie dudó ni por un instante de la necesidad de hacerlo.

Thor bajó de su caballo a cierta distancia, cubriendo el resto del camino a pie. El animal se ponía nervioso cuando le obligaban a alejarse demasiado de la ciudad en dirección al Bifrost, por lo que Thor no insistía. En cierto modo, empatizaba con la pobre bestia: él mismo sentía un escalofrío subirle por la espalda cada vez que miraba al vacío bajo el puente, aunque por razones distintas. 

En su caso, era porque aquel abismo había aparecido demasiadas veces en sus pesadillas.

Cayendo, cayendo, perdiéndose en el espacio.

Apartó esos recuerdos de su mente con firmeza.

—Buen Heimdall —saludó.

—Thor—respondió el guardián—. No has venido para preguntarme por Jane Foster esta vez, ¿me equivoco?

Recibió la franqueza de Heimdall con alivio. Thor había pensado empezar la conversación con una serie de cortesías para las que, en realidad, no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia. Ir directamente al grano era siempre su opción favorita.

—No te equivocas—dijo—. Hoy necesito que busques a Loki. ¿Puedes verle?

—No—contestó Heimdall—. Pero eso no es tan extraño. No es la primera vez que Loki consigue ocultarse de mí.

—Esta vez es distinto. No se está escondiendo, le han secuestrado.

Heimdall no dijo nada. Sin embargo, le dirigió a Thor una mirada de reojo que el príncipe no quiso pararse a interpretar. No le hacía falta. Ya sabía de sobra que todo Asgard tenía motivos para recelar de Loki, y probablemente Heimdall más que nadie, si la mitad de las historias que Thor había oído tras volver de su destierro eran ciertas.

—Los que se lo llevaron, los Chitauri. ¿Puedes verles a ellos?

—Tampoco, aunque te aseguro que les he buscado hasta en el último rincón adonde llegan mis ojos—respondió el guardián—. No me fío de ellos, quería mantenerlos vigilados. Pero no pude encontrarles en ninguno de los mundos conocidos. Estén donde estén, se hallan más allá del alcance de mi mirada. Sólo espero que se queden ahí.

Thor asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, sin estar muy seguro de con qué estaba mostrándose de acuerdo. En lo único que podía pensar era en que su mejor posibilidad de dar con el paradero de su hermano acababa de escurrirse entre sus dedos. Si Heimdall no era capaz de ver a los Chitauri, ¿cómo iba a poder encontrar a Loki? ¿Qué esperanza le quedaba? 

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Estaba nervioso, y eso no le ayudaba. La angustia por lo que podía estar sucediéndole a Loki era como un zumbido de fondo constante que no consiguiera localizar. Le ponía los nervios de punta. 

—¿Estás bien, Thor? —preguntó Heimdall, observándole con preocupación.

—Tengo que rescatar a Loki—soltó de pronto, sin ningún tipo de preámbulos—. No soporto la idea de que esté en manos de esos monstruos, sufriendo quién sabe qué clase de inimaginable tortura. Por muy terribles que hayan sido sus crímenes, no puedo…—tuvo que parar un momento, porque sentía que le faltaba el aire—. Es mi hermano, Heimdall. No puedo abandonarle.

Heimdall inspiró profundamente, cuadrando los hombros. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión difícil de descifrar, una mezcla de distintas emociones: en parte frustración, en parte duda, en parte compasión.

—Thor—comenzó, hablando con cautela, escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras—. Sé que estabais muy unidos, pero… Loki ya no es el muchacho que tú recuerdas. Mostró su verdadero rostro cuando estuviste desterrado y créeme, no es un rostro agradable. Entiendo que te resulte muy duro aceptarlo, sin embargo es necesario que lo hagas.

—No se trata de eso, amigo mío—le rebatió Thor, volviéndose de frente hacia él—. Sé muy bien quién es Loki y de lo que es capaz. Tú, mejor que nadie, eres consciente de que lo sé. Pero, aun con todos sus defectos, sigue siendo mi hermano y le quiero. No lograré descansar mientras sepa que está en manos de los Chitauri. Ni siquiera él se merece ese destino.

Por un momento pareció que Heimdall iba a tratar de rebatirle esa última idea, y Thor rogó por que no lo hiciera. El vigía era uno de sus más antiguos amigos, le consideraba prácticamente familia, pero nadie podía decir algo tan horrible sobre Loki en su presencia. Nadie. 

Por suerte, las objeciones de Heimdall iban por otros derroteros:

—Thor, ni siquiera estoy convencido de que Loki esté sufriendo la clase de destino que temes. Estamos hablando de tu hermano, Lengua de Plata, el príncipe de los engaños y los trucos. Esa gente eran sus aliados. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que esto no es un enrevesado plan para liberarle de su prisión?

Thor intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin conseguirlo.

—Heimdall, amigo mío—respondió con suavidad—. No eres el primero en pensar eso. Yo cometí el mismo error. Pero esta vez no se trata de un truco, lo sé. Lo siento aquí—terminó, señalándose el esternón con los dedos.

Había una exquisita ironía en el hecho de que ahora tuviera que defender a Loki de las mismas acusaciones que él le había echado en cara en primer lugar. Su hermano habría sabido apreciarlo, sin duda.

—Entiendo que todos tenemos motivos para desconfiar de Loki, para pensar que siempre está tramando algo—añadió Thor, casi en susurros—. Con él todo son juegos de palabras y segundas intenciones, lo sé. Pero admítelo, ésa también es la explicación más cómoda: convencernos de que todo ha sido una estratagema de Loki y de que nadie le está haciendo daño, para así acallar nuestra conciencia por haberle entregado. ¿No es cierto, Heimdall? 

—No pretendas convertir a tu hermano en la víctima de todo esto, Thor. No funcionará. Demasiada gente ha sufrido por culpa de sus mentiras y sus maquinaciones.

—Eso no es lo que pretendo—suspiró Thor, sin perder la calma. De hecho, incluso él estaba asombrado por su propia serenidad en un momento así—. Pero, culpable o no, necesito salvarle. Al final, todo se reduce a eso. Nunca podré convencerte de que mi propósito es justo, pero eso es lo de menos. Que estés de acuerdo conmigo o no es irrelevante: debo hacerlo de todas formas. Por Loki. Y por mí mismo.

No había acudido allí con intención de abrirle su corazón a Heimdall de aquella manera, aunque hacerlo le estaba quitando un peso de encima. Miró a su amigo con una expresión de agradecimiento por su paciencia.

—La cuestión es, ¿me ayudarás a hacerlo? —preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Seguirás buscándole por mí?

Heimdall tardó unos segundos en responder, sus penetrantes ojos dorados fijos en el rostro de Thor. Muy pocas personas en Asgard habrían sido capaces de sostener esa mirada, pero Thor ya no tenía secretos que guardarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a confiar en él.

Al final, Heimdall dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, moviendo lentamente la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Está bien—concedió—. Si es lo que necesitas, lo haré. Te avisaré en cuanto vea el menor indicio de Loki o de los Chitauri.

—Gracias, amigo mío—respondió Thor, poniéndole la mano sobre el antebrazo y dándole un ligero apretón.

Regresó hasta donde había dejado su caballo y volvió a la ciudad a un paso bastante más tranquilo que a la ida. A pesar de su frustración, una parte de su cerebro comenzaba a entender que no todo estaba perdido. Sencillamente, habría sido demasiado pedir que la visita a Heimdall—la primera pista que se molestaba en seguir—le aportara toda la información que necesitaba. Las cosas nunca resultaban así de fáciles. Al menos, ahora sabía que podía contar con él, lo que significaba que no había desperdiciado el tiempo.

Aun así, Thor tenía claro que no iba a quedarse esperando a que Heimdall encontrase a Loki. Después de todo, podrían pasar semanas, meses, o quizá no llegara a verle nunca. Tenía que pensar en otra alternativa.

Dejó al caballo al cuidado de un palafrenero en las cuadras y entró en el palacio, pensativo. Caminó por los pasillos con la mirada fija en el suelo, sintiendo que su irritación volvía a crecer por momentos. Por mucho que intentara racionalizarlo, la verdad era que seguía estancado en la línea de salida, y el tiempo corría en su contra.

Los pocos que se cruzaron en su camino, si tenían intención de saludarle, desistieron al ver su ceño fruncido y el rictus tenso de su boca, y él tampoco hizo el menor esfuerzo por parecer más amigable.

Sus pasos le llevaron, sin darse apenas cuenta, al campo de entrenamiento. Al levantar la vista y ver dónde estaba, le invadió la necesidad de sacudirse del cuerpo aquel hormigueo inquieto que le corría por la piel. Un poco de ejercicio duro podría hacer maravillas para calmar sus nervios.

Estaba depositando a Mjolnir en la armería, dudando entre entrenar con palos o con los puños desnudos, cuando oyó voces conocidas acercándose por el pasillo, procedentes de la arena.

—…iba a decirlo. Al final, fue capaz de un acto heroico, después de todo—escuchó decir a Fandral.

—Lo sé. Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú—le respondió Volstagg, corroborado por un gruñido de aprobación que sólo podía proceder de Hogun.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Sif, con tono exasperado. Debió de pararse para hablar, porque su voz mantuvo un volumen constante—. Si de verdad creéis que Loki se ha entregado a los Chitauri por la nobleza de su corazón, es que no le conocéis en absoluto. Loki sólo ha deseado una cosa en toda su vida: ganarle a Thor en algo. Ha hecho esto por orgullo, para irse al Valhalla diciéndose a sí mismo que sacrificó más por Asgard de lo que su hermano ha podido hacer nunca. Y sí, es tan estúpido como suena, por si os lo estáis preguntando—. Dejó escapar un bufido antes de añadir—: Los hombres y su absurda obsesión por competir.

Sus palabras le dejaron a Thor una sensación agridulce. Sif siempre había sido la más sensata del grupo, la más perceptiva, y había sabido ver a través de la elocuencia de Loki antes que ninguno de ellos. Y, si era sincero consigo mismo, Thor debía admitir que esta vez también tenía razón. Desde que eran niños, Loki había estado obsesionado con quedar por encima de él, en lo que fuera, y no sería descabellado pensar que esta locura no era más que su necesidad de ganar, llevada al extremo. Thor habría sonreído con nostalgia si la idea no le hubiera dolido tanto.

—Aun así—continuó Fandral, pensativo—. Es justo reconocer que, al final, Loki hizo una cosa buena por Asgard, incluso si fue por los motivos equivocados.

—Hizo dos cosas buenas—intervino Volstagg, haciendo que Thor, de manera inconsciente, inclinase el cuello en la dirección de la que procedían las voces.

Quizá su amigo iba a recordarles aquella vez que Loki les salvó, con su magia, de una pelea de taberna que se estaba poniendo francamente fea. O cuando ayudó a sacarles vivos de Nornheim, contra un enemigo que los superaba en número. O quizá Volstagg era uno de los muchos que, más o menos en secreto, pensaban que el intento de destruir Jotunheim tampoco era un crimen tan horrible, teniendo en cuenta que, de hecho, Loki había evitado la guerra. Las vidas de los gigantes de hielo no eran demasiado apreciadas en Asgard, aunque no se considerase elegante decirlo en voz alta.

Alguien tenía que tener algo bueno que decir sobre Loki en aquel reino. Al menos uno de sus amigos.

—Nos libró de los Chitauri, y también nos libró de sí mismo—terminó Volstagg, y a Thor se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando nadie objetó.

Le llegó el sonido de los pasos de sus amigos al ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Mientras se alejaban pasillo abajo, aún tuvo tiempo de escuchar a Sif apoyando la afirmación de su compañero. 

—Loki era peligroso—dijo, sonando cada vez más tenue—. Tenerle en una celda no habría hecho desaparecer sus celos ni su rencor, más bien todo lo contrario. Antes o después, habría encontrado la manera de escapar para vengarse de Thor.

No llegó a oír lo que le contestaron los demás, aunque tampoco le hizo falta. Podía hacerse una idea bastante aproximada.

Aturdido, soltó las armas y se desplomó sobre un banco de madera. No estaba enfadado con sus amigos, no realmente. ¿Cómo podría? Nada de lo que habían dicho era mentira. Sin embargo, aunque no hubiesen calumniado a Loki, la frialdad que había detrás de sus palabras tenía a Thor completamente perplejo. Parecía que habían estado hablando de un extraño, en lugar de un amigo. Loki les había acompañado en sus correrías infinidad de veces, había luchado junto a ellos, comido con ellos y bromeado con ellos. ¿Es que nadie en aquel reino tenía memoria? ¿Acaso Thor era el único para quien el pasado significaba algo?

Aunque, ahora que se paraba a recordar… Lo cierto era que Loki no siempre había tomado parte en las aventuras del grupo, y cuando lo hacía, era Thor quien sugería que le incluyeran. Sus amigos nunca habían protestado por ello, así que Thor había dado por sentado que también querían tenerle allí. Su magia era muy útil, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero no era cierto—murmuró para sí—. En realidad, sólo tolerabais su presencia por mí.

Loki tenía razón: no tenía amigos en Asgard, salvo el propio Thor. Él y sus padres eran las únicas personas que le habían querido incondicionalmente. E incluso eso sería discutible en el caso de Odín.

De pronto, empezaba a ver el pasado con otros ojos. Las burlas que Loki había tenido que soportar y que, en su ignorancia, Thor había tomado por bromas amistosas sin mala intención, ahora le parecían crueles y despiadadas. Que las Nornas le perdonasen, él mismo había participado de ellas en multitud de ocasiones, convencido de que su hermano sabía que no iban en serio. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Por supuesto, tampoco era como si Loki hubiera sido una víctima completamente inocente. Por cada ofensa que recibía, su hermano se las arreglaba para devolverla con una trastada diez veces peor, pero eso no significaba que los continuos desprecios no le hiriesen en su orgullo.

Quizás habría que preguntarse si el comportamiento de Loki era la causa del odio que recibía, o si era el efecto.

Salió del campo de entrenamiento con la cabeza gacha, buscando aire fresco para ver si eso le aliviaba la sensación de ahogo. El peso de Mjolnir colgado de su cinturón resultaba reconfortante en su familiaridad, quizá porque era la única cosa que parecía mantenerse constante aquel día. En todo lo demás, su visión del mundo había dado un vuelco y estaba del revés.

Al llegar al exterior, le sorprendió lo alto que estaba el sol. Ni siquiera había notado el transcurso de la mañana. En torno a él, otros guerreros dirigían sus pasos hacia el gran salón para la comida del mediodía. Un delicioso olor flotaba en el aire procedente de las cocinas, tenue pero inconfundible. Su estómago rugió por un momento, y luego se contrajo en un espasmo que le produjo náuseas. Apenas podía soportar la idea de sentarse a la mesa con sus amigos en aquel momento, mucho menos comer.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera Loki.

Necesitaba hacer algo. No iba a poder descansar tranquilo hasta que estuviera, al menos, en camino para rescatarle.

Pero, ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera Heimdall, cuya mirada alcanzaba hasta el último rincón del universo, era capaz de encontrar el rastro de los Chitauri; si sus mejores amigos, aquellos en quienes más confiaba, sólo le ayudarían por lealtad y no porque Loki significara algo para ellos… ¿A quién podía acudir Thor?

Lo único que estaba claro era que no iba a encontrar ayuda para su hermano donde había esperado hallarla. Sus amigos no eran amigos de Loki. Si quería contar con alguien que estuviera tan interesado en salvarle como él, iba a tener que buscar en otra parte.

Y tenía una idea bastante aproximada de dónde hacerlo.

 

******

 

Frigga estaba en sus aposentos cuando fue a buscarla. Thor tocó con los nudillos en la puerta del salón privado de su madre y esperó educadamente la invitación antes de entrar.

—Hola, hijo—le saludó la reina, afectuosa pero algo apagada. Estaba sola: o bien había despedido a sus doncellas, o éstas se habían dado cuenta por sí mismas de que su señora necesitaba intimidad. Por la razón que fuera, lo único que se oía en la habitación era el ocasional canto de los pájaros o el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, procedente de las ventanas que daban al jardín.

Junto al codo de Frigga, sobre la mesa ante la que estaba sentada, había una bandeja con un almuerzo que nadie había probado. La mujer tenía entre las manos algún tipo de labor que había estado tejiendo y que ahora descansaba, olvidada, sobre su regazo.

—Madre, necesito tu ayuda. No sé a quién recurrir—dijo Thor, sentándose frente a ella después de darle un beso en la frente—. Heimdall no puede encontrar a Loki. No le ve.

—¿Cómo? —respondió Frigga, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso no es posible. Heimdall lo ve todo.

—Lo sé—contestó Thor—. O eso creía. Apenas hace unas horas que se marcharon de aquí, no podrían haber llegado muy lejos viajando con sus naves. Y sin embargo, han desaparecido.

—Deben de tener algún tipo de tecnología similar a la del Bifrost. Algo que les permite transportarse a grandes distancias de forma instantánea—reflexionó Frigga—. Dijiste que su trato con Loki era para conseguir el Teseracto. Tal vez lo querían como fuente de energía.

Thor se frotó la barba, pensativo.

—Es posible, pero creo que se trata de algo más—dijo—. Aunque hubieran saltado al otro extremo de los nueve reinos, Heimdall debería ser capaz de verles.

—No, no en todos—murmuró Frigga, casi para sí misma. Como si acabara de recordar algo de repente, había vuelto el rostro a un lado y la mirada hacia el suelo, perdida en sus reflexiones. Thor quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirla.

Al fin, la reina levantó la cabeza con aire decidido y, dejando las agujas de tejer sobre la mesa, se puso en pie.

—Vamos—dijo, agarrando a su hijo de las manos para tirar de él y levantarle del asiento—. Ven conmigo.

Thor no se hizo de rogar, siguiéndola mientras ella caminaba con paso vivo hacia su alcoba. El sol que entraba por las altas ventanas iluminaba la estancia con un resplandor que se volvía verdoso tras colarse por entre las ramas de los árboles, cuyas hojas acariciaban los cristales con suavidad. El reflejo verde sobre los muebles dorados le hizo recordar a Loki una vez más.

Como si se le hubiera quitado de la cabeza un solo segundo.

—Sólo hay un lugar en los nueve reinos al que la mirada de Heimdall no llegaría—explicó Frigga, mientras abría un armario y sacaba de él un libro, que empezó a hojear mientras hablaba—. Un reino sobre el cual Odín no tiene autoridad. En teoría, no es accesible para los vivos, pero sé que existen formas… Es decir, si se tiene el poder suficiente. Muy pocos podrían, desde luego, no sin permiso de… Ajá, aquí está.

Le tendió el libro, abierto por una página cuyos bordes estaban decorados con dibujos de serpientes retorcidas y extraños símbolos que Thor desconocía. La escritura era pequeña y apretada, y llenaba toda la hoja. En cuanto leyó las primeras frases, Thor levantó la mirada hacia su madre con miedo en los ojos.

—¿Hel? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Crees que Loki ha muerto?

Frigga negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho.

—No, es demasiado pronto para eso—masculló, con dificultad—. Esos monstruos no le concederían un final tan piadoso.

La mujer tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por dominar los escalofríos que la recorrían. Era evidente que pronunciar esas dos frases le había causado un dolor terrible.

—No, lo que digo es que creo que los Chitauri han escondido a Loki en el único lugar del universo donde se supone que no podemos encontrarle ni llegar hasta él—continuó cuando se repuso—. En Hel. Pero está vivo.

Thor cerró el libro con lentitud, tratando de asimilar lo que su madre intentaba decirle. Lo poco que sabía sobre el inframundo era lo que contaban las viejas leyendas, y ninguna de ellas le parecía fiable. Al fin y al cabo, nadie había entrado en Hel y había regresado para contarlo.

Para los guerreros que morían en batalla estaba el palacio del Valhalla, que Odín había construido dentro de sus propios territorios. Pero las demás almas, buenas o malas, pertenecían a Hela, la diosa de la muerte, por decreto del propio Padre de Todos. Su reino no existía en el mismo plano de la realidad que Asgard: era el hogar de los que habían abandonado este mundo.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Si allí era donde estaba Loki, allí iría Thor a buscarle.

—¿Puedes enviarme a Hel con tu magia? 

Frigga suspiró.

—Sólo puedo llevarte ante su puerta. Para entrar, tendrás que pedirle permiso a Hela.

Thor dejó el libro a un lado y se giró hacia su madre con decisión.

—Pues vamos allá.

—No tan deprisa, hijo—le interrumpió Frigga, con una mano levantada—. No puedes presentarte ante la diosa de la muerte con impaciencia ni ser exigente. Su relación con tu padre no ha sido exactamente cordial en el pasado, así que no esperes que sienta ningún tipo de afecto por nuestra familia. Si la ofendes y se niega a dejarte entrar, no hay ejército en Asgard que pueda obligarla. Recuerda en todo momento que estás ante la señora de un reino, o si no jamás encontrarás a tu hermano.

Thor la escuchaba con atención, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tan sólo un par de años antes habría hecho oídos sordos a sus consejos, pero ahora era un hombre distinto. Casi toda su bravuconería y la mayor parte de su imprudencia se quedaron abandonados en el camino de regreso desde su destierro y, ahora que podía mirar hacia atrás con perspectiva, tenía que admitir que Loki había intervenido en todos los sucesos que le llevaron a madurar hasta lo que era hoy en día. A veces incluso se preguntaba si Odín, con su larga mirada, no habría previsto el papel de Loki en su vida mucho tiempo antes, y si era por eso que les había criado como lo hizo, alimentando la competitividad entre los dos. 

—Una cosa más—añadió Frigga, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad—. Éste es un viaje que tienes que hacer solo. Los peligros que te acecharán en Hel no son del cuerpo, sino del alma. No vas a poner a prueba la fuerza de tu brazo, sino la de tu corazón. No puedes llevarte a tus amigos para que luchen contigo.

Thor casi sonrió, aunque con más ironía que diversión.

—No pensaba contar con ellos, de todas formas—respondió con suavidad.

Ante la mirada de extrañeza de su madre, Thor decidió explicarle la conversación que había oído cuando estaba en la armería. El rostro de ella se ensombreció al oírle, aunque no de indignación precisamente. Más bien era una especie de tranquila resignación, la de alguien que siempre ha sabido que ese día llegaría.

—Espero que no te hayas enfadado con ellos por eso—comentó con gentileza, conduciendo a Thor de vuelta al salón. Él le ofreció su brazo para conducirla hasta la mesa que dominaba el centro de la habitación, donde se sentaron cada uno en una silla, frente a frente.

—No, claro que no—respondió él—. ¿Cómo voy a negar que tienen derecho a odiar a Loki por todo el daño que hizo? Sin embargo, me duele que les resulte tan fácil olvidar las cosas buenas. Porque también las hubo, madre. Tú lo sabes.

Frigga asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Loki siempre ha sido… diferente, supongo—suspiró—. Su fuerza está en su mente, no en su brazo, y eso es algo que no se aprecia demasiado por estas tierras. Yo intenté protegerle, darle un propósito, por eso le enseñé magia: para que él también tuviera algo que le hiciera especial. Pero fue casi peor. La magia, por lo visto, es un arte de mujeres, y al parecer eso lo hace despreciable y digno de burla.

Había un resquemor palpable en su voz al decirlo, la misma clase de cinismo que Thor había aprendido a reconocer en Sif y en Jane: mujeres que habían luchado hasta la extenuación por conseguir una pequeña parte del reconocimiento que cualquier hombre obtendría con la mitad de méritos. No dijo nada, consciente de su ubicación en el lado cómodo de ese sistema, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Y ya conoces a Loki—continuó Frigga—. Su manera de responder a las burlas sólo le generaba más rencor, lo cual a su vez hacía que se pusiera aún más a la defensiva. Quería lo que tú tenías, pero no era capaz de ganárselo. O quizá nunca tuvo una verdadera oportunidad de conseguirlo, quizá nunca estuvieron dispuestos a dársela en primer lugar. No lo sé. Sólo sé que, de algún modo, acabó culpándote a ti por ello. Porque tú eras admirado y querido, y él no.

Había vuelto el rostro hacia un lado, perdida en sus pensamientos, sus rasgos cubiertos por un velo de tristeza. De pronto parecía muy cansada.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido cómo ayudarle—murmuró, bajando la cabeza—. Pero no pude.

Thor habría querido consolarla, rodearla con sus brazos y asegurarle que, si había alguien en todo Asgard que no tuviera absolutamente nada que reprocharse en lo que a Loki se refería, ésa era ella. Lo habría hecho, si su mente no hubiera estado sumida en una confusión que no hacía más que aumentar a medida que iba atando cabos. Las ideas se sucedían en su cabeza a tanta velocidad que le costaba asimilarlas, mientras se daba cuenta de que muchas de las verdades en las que siempre había creído estaban distorsionadas. Que durante años y años había visto sólo lo que quería ver.

—Pero, entonces, ¿era cierto? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo de culpabilidad en la garganta—. ¿Las cosas que Loki me dijo en Midgard, las quejas que yo no dudé en desestimar como simples afrentas imaginarias…eran verdad?

Su madre levantó la mirada hacia él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Incluso estando abstraída, tenía aquel fino instinto que le hacía reaccionar hasta a las inflexiones más sutiles de su tono de voz. Cubrió con ambas manos las de Thor, que estaban crispadas sobre sus rodillas.

—Eso no justifica los crímenes que tu hermano ha cometido, hijo mío. No te atormentes así.

—Sé que no lo justifica—respondió él, casi con desesperación—. Pero tal vez se podría haber evitado que su locura llegara hasta ese extremo.

Frigga negó con la cabeza.

—No le haces ningún favor a Loki tratándole como a un niño—le dijo—. Déjale que se haga responsable de sus propias decisiones. Déjale asumir su culpa, no cargues tú con ella. Loki debe buscar su redención por sí mismo, Thor, no se la podemos imponer ni tampoco allanarle el camino. Lo único que podemos hacer es ofrecerle lo que siempre le hemos ofrecido.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Thor, mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si buscara en ellos algún resquicio de consuelo, o tal vez de esperanza.

—Amor—contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sólo eso.

Thor asintió en silencio, incapaz de confiar en su voz en aquel momento. Inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Frigga y ésta le acunó el rostro con ternura, y por un momento, el mismísimo dios del trueno volvió a sentirse como un niño, reconfortado por el tacto de su madre. De buena gana se habría quedado allí para siempre.

Si no fuera porque tenía algo muy urgente que hacer.

—No perdamos más tiempo, madre—dijo mientras se incorporaba—. Envíame a Hel.

—Antes debo darte una cosa—contestó ella, levantándose de su asiento para acercase hasta un aparador alineado contra la pared opuesta.

Abrió un cajón y sacó algo de él. Thor no podía ver lo que era, ya que Frigga le daba la espalda, aunque le pareció que era una especie de cofre. De su interior extrajo un objeto que guardó en su mano cerrada, y después se giró de nuevo hacia su hijo.

—Llévate esto—le dijo, regresando junto a él mientras extendía el brazo.

Thor se puso en pie, saliéndole al encuentro. Cuando adelantó su mano para tomar lo que ella le ofrecía, Frigga dejó caer dos piedras curativas sobre su palma.

Dos, no una. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Thor al imaginar la gravedad de los daños que su madre estimaba que tendría que reparar cuando encontrase a Loki. Su reacción debió de reflejarse en su mirada, porque Frigga le cerró los dedos en torno a las piedras y dijo:

—Tal vez no las necesites, pero es mejor estar prevenido. 

No estaba muy claro si sus palabras iban destinadas a consolar a su hijo o a ella misma. A los dos, probablemente. Thor se guardó las piedras en un bolsillo interior de su coraza y asintió con un seco movimiento de la cabeza.

—Estoy listo.

Frigga enmarcó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos. Eran cálidas y suaves al tacto, pero le sostenían con fuerza y sin vacilación.

—Buena suerte, Thor—susurró, y al momento la habitación en la que estaban pareció disolverse en un mareante torbellino de colores. Thor se sintió girar, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no se estaba moviendo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en un enorme salón, oscuro y sucio, al fondo del cual había un trono sobre una tarima elevada.

Intentando deshacerse de su aturdimiento inicial, Thor dio un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando instintivamente las salidas y los lugares donde podría haber enemigos apostados para emboscarle. El techo era tan alto que ni siquiera se veía, oculto por una oscuridad que la luz de las antorchas no alcanzaba a penetrar. Las dos hileras de columnas que flanqueaban los laterales de la gran sala estaban cubiertas de moho, salvo en la zona alrededor de las antorchas, que estaba manchada de hollín. Las baldosas del suelo, cuadradas y grises, estaban desgastadas y sucias hasta tal punto que no había forma de adivinar cuál había sido su color original. Algunas se movían al pisarlas, desprovistas ya de cualquier rastro de argamasa que los artesanos hubieran colocado en su día.

Thor caminó con cautela hacia el fondo del salón, donde estaba el trono. Al acercarse pudo distinguir las formas espigadas y elegantes del sillón, negro y de respaldo alto. Estaba situado sobre una plataforma elevada, a la que se accedía mediante dos escalones toscamente tallados en la parte central.

Sentada en el trono, con las largas piernas cruzadas y las manos descansando en los brazos del asiento con aire indolente, estaba Hela, la diosa de los muertos, mirándole con desprecio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 

La diosa de los muertos se presentaba bajo el aspecto de una mujer joven, de una belleza tal que intimidaba mirarla. Su cuerpo atlético, de curvas armoniosas, estaba enfundado en un vestido largo y con mangas anchas, de color verde oscuro, cuya tela caía sobre su piel como agua derramándose por una montaña. De su rostro sólo eran visibles la nariz, la boca y la mandíbula; el resto estaba cubierto por un elaborado tocado, del que se decía que era la fuente de su poder. Tan oscuro como su vestido salvo por las dos manchas blancas que cubrían las cuencas de los ojos, estaba coronado por una especie de cornamenta que parecía imitar las ramas de Yggdrasil. Toda su figura emanaba autoridad y presencia.

Thor ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de recordar los consejos de Frigga acerca de ser respetuoso: instintivamente, su primer impulso fue saludarla con una reverencia.

—Mi señora—dijo, bajando la mirada.

—Aún no—respondió ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero tal vez algún día.

La idea de que el alma de Thor pudiera acabar en poder de Hela en lugar de ir al Valhalla era completamente descabellada, teniendo en cuenta que el hijo de Odín ya había hecho méritos más que suficientes para ganarse su entrada en el palacio dorado. Varias veces. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que la insinuación le provocara un escalofrío.

—Noble Hela, solicito humildemente tu permiso para adentrarme en tu reino.

Thor no pudo verla arquear las cejas bajo el tocado, pero no resultaba difícil imaginarlo a partir de la expresión de los rasgos de su cara que sí eran visibles.

—¿Humildemente? ¿Thor, el dios del Trueno, está pidiendo algo con humildad? Por las barbas de Odín, tiene que ser la primera vez. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Hela cambió de postura en su trono, descruzando las piernas y adelantando el torso, como si no quisiera perderse ni una sola palabra. Thor trató de no dejarse irritar por su sarcasmo, repitiéndose las palabras de su madre una y otra vez para sus adentros.

—Necesito encontrar a mi hermano—contestó, con tono paciente.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que le encontrarás aquí?

Thor abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo antes de pronunciar un solo sonido. En su impaciencia por rescatar a Loki no se había parado a pensar en casi nada, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna prueba real de que su hermano estuviera en Hel. La conclusión a la que Frigga y él habían llegado no era más que una teoría. Bastante sólida, pero teoría al fin y al cabo.

La pregunta de Hela le hundió en la desesperación por un momento. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si Loki no estaba allí? ¿Dónde podría estar, en ese caso? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarle?

Hela dejó escapar una risita desagradable, agitando una mano con aire indolente.

—Eres tan transparente, hijo de Odín—se burló—. Haces que resulte muy fácil jugar contigo. Pero, por divertido que sea ver tus emociones desfilar sin tapujos por tu cara, es el momento de hablar en serio. Sí, es cierto, tu hermano se halla en algún lugar de mi reino. El problema es que no sé exactamente dónde.

Thor respiró aliviado al oírla. Al fin una pista. Aún estaba lejos de llegar hasta Loki, pero al menos sabía que iba por buen camino. Ya era más de lo que había conseguido hasta entonces.

Hela apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos, con el codo descansando en el brazo de su asiento. Aún lucía aquella enigmática sonrisa, el único rasgo de emoción distinguible en su rostro. El hecho de no poder verle los ojos hacía muy difícil evaluar sus reacciones, lo que ponía a Thor bastante nervioso. Nunca hasta entonces se había parado a pensar en cuánto se apoyaba en el contacto visual durante una conversación.

—Y dime, Thor—dijo ella, con el mismo tono socarrón—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en recuperar a Loki? Según tengo entendido, sus hazañas más recientes le han puesto en la lista negra de Asgard. ¿No deberías estar contento de que los Chitauri te hayan librado de él?

Thor se tensó al instante, pero luchó por contenerse. Si Hela iba a intentar provocarle para que perdiera la calma, tendría que mantenerse en guardia.

—No es así—respondió—. Loki es mi hermano, y por muy graves que hayan sido sus fechorías, no puedo dejarle en manos de esos monstruos para que lo destrocen.

—Oh, ya veo—comentó Hela—. Es tu hermano, claro que sí. ¿Y qué más?

Él frunció el ceño, al tiempo que sentía un nudo de inquietud formándose en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con cautela.

—He preguntado qué más es Loki para ti, además de tu hermano.

El nudo de su estómago estaba empezando a convertirse en una garra, o al menos así era como lo sentía. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, elevando su temperatura.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Que sea mi hermano es motivo suficiente.

—Por supuesto que sí, para la mayoría de la gente. Pero vosotros dos no sois la mayoría. Sois especiales, ¿no es cierto?

Thor no supo qué responder, así que guardó silencio. Hela se puso en pie, descendiendo con elegancia los dos escalones que la separaban de él y caminó a su alrededor mientras continuaba hablando.

—Recuerda, hijo de Odín, que soy la señora de las almas que residen en este reino. Ninguna de ellas esconde secretos para mí, y la tuya tampoco. Así que te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿qué significa Loki para ti?

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Thor, más relacionado con la tremenda tensión a la que estaban sometidos sus músculos que a cualquier sentimiento de miedo que Hela pudiera inspirarle. Sin embargo, algo de miedo sí que había en su corazón, porque intuía a qué se estaba refiriendo ella y ése era un secreto que no quería sacar a la luz. Nunca. Jamás.

Habían sido muy jóvenes los dos, poco más que niños. Inexpertos e ignorantes. Estaban empezando a despertar a un montón de sentimientos que no entendían ni sabían cómo manejar, y como con cualquier otro enemigo, los enfrentaron juntos. A escondidas, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que encontraban para estar solos, siempre con temor a ser descubiertos. Estremeciéndose con la emoción de lo prohibido y del peligro.

Trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, con rabia. Había enterrado esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su alma para no volver a verlos jamás, avergonzado de la locura a la que había arrastrado a su hermano. Él era el mayor, debería haberle protegido en vez de corromperle. Debería haber tenido más juicio. Aún tuvo suficiente claridad mental para terminar con aquello, pero tardó demasiado en hacerlo, y la expresión en el rostro de Loki cuando se lo dijo…

Era inútil. Los recuerdos estaban ahí, y no pensaban irse. La culpa y la vergüenza no estaban dispuestas a seguir callando.

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con que Hela estaba justo delante de él, observándole en silencio, tomando nota de todas sus reacciones bajo aquella fría máscara de ojos muertos. 

—Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo—dijo Thor, a la defensiva—. Fue un error de chiquillos y nada más.

—Un error que duró varios años, ¿no es cierto? —replicó ella. 

Thor cerró los ojos con fuerza, sacudido por emociones con las que no había contado cuando inició ese viaje. No sabía si quería cavar un agujero y esconderse en él o golpear a Hela por tener la insolencia de sacar a relucir aquel episodio de su vida. Se sentía desnudo, expuesto, vulnerable, y eso le ponía muy furioso.

—Le puse fin en cuanto entendí que lo que hacíamos estaba mal—se defendió.

—Claro que sí. Siempre eras tú el que ponía las normas, ¿verdad? El mayor, el más fuerte, el príncipe dorado de Asgard. Tú decidías cómo, cuándo y dónde, así que, por supuesto, también tenías que ser tú quien dijera se acabó. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era él, sino el eterno segundón? 

—¡No fue así! —se defendió Thor, cada vez más irritado—. Loki nunca fue un segundón para mí, ni entonces ni ahora. Pero aquello estaba mal y uno de los dos tenía que acabarlo, por el bien de ambos. Si Loki no era capaz de verlo, me correspondía a mí protegerle. Incluso de sí mismo.

Y era cierto. Esa relación les estaba haciendo daño. Eran dos adolescentes atolondrados, borrachos con la euforia del primer amor y con ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sólo que no podían gritarlo, porque tenían que esconderse. Porque con cada día que pasaba eran más conscientes de las consecuencias que habría si los descubrían. Que su secreto no era excitante, sino sórdido y deshonroso.

—Por supuesto—concedió Hela con ironía—. El noble Thor, tan sacrificado. Y dime, ¿cómo se lo tomó tu hermano? ¿Qué tal le sentó ver que abandonabas su cama para dedicarte a retozar en la de cualquier moza que se te pusiera a tiro?

Sentía como si Hela le hubiera clavado un puñal y ahora lo estuviera retorciendo dentro de la herida. Volvió a ver el juvenil rostro de Loki como si lo tuviera delante, bañado en lágrimas mientras le juraba que le amaba. Su expresión traicionada la primera vez que le vio con una chica. Su ira terrible, que le llevó a hacer pedazos la armadura favorita de Thor como venganza.

Y lo difícil que había sido no correr hacia su hermano, envolverle en sus brazos, pedirle perdón y confesarle que él tampoco podía soportar que estuvieran separados. Que las ansias de volver a tocarle a veces le ahogaban, y que las mujeres cuya compañía buscaba apenas conseguían aliviar su dolor. Que cada noche se despertaba sudoroso y excitado, sintiendo aún el roce fantasmal de sus manos mientras el sueño se desvanecía.

Pero no se permitió ceder. Se mantuvo firme en la decisión que había tomado, porque eso era lo correcto. Enterró sus sentimientos junto con todo lo demás y no volvió a hablar de ello.

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Sólo que, a veces, muy de vez en cuando, Loki se las arreglaba para hacerle enfadar tanto que su control flaqueaba, y se veía sacudido por un fuerte impulso de agarrarle por los hombros y besarle hasta hacerle entrar en razón. O hasta que los dos la perdieran del todo. Thor siempre resistía, dominaba su temperamento y volvía a aplastar sus sentimientos hacia el rincón oscuro donde los había desterrado. Con el tiempo, esos ataques se habían vuelto cada vez menos frecuentes, y los últimos enfrentamientos con Loki le habían dejado un sabor tan amargo en la boca que había creído que cualquier rastro de pasión que quedara en su corazón había muerto por fin. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que todo estaba volviendo a él con fuerzas renovadas, engulléndole como un torrente de agua desbordada de su cauce.

Thor miró a Hela con odio. ¿Por qué le había obligado a revivir aquel episodio de su juventud? ¿Qué clase de satisfacción morbosa obtenía de su vergüenza y su sufrimiento?

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin dejarse intimidar, estudiándole como si fuera un animal extraño.

—Llevas siglos intentando olvidar, ¿verdad? —dijo, pensativa—. Te has convencido de que no fue real. De que no tuvo importancia. ¿Es así, Thor? ¿Sólo érais dos chiquillos experimentando con sus cuerpos, o había algo más profundo? ¿Es cierto que se ha terminado, o ésa es sólo la mentira que te sigues repitiendo a ti mismo cada día?

—¡Basta ya! —gritó él, incapaz de soportarlo más. Se olvidó de la prudencia, de los consejos de Frigga y de lo que podía pasar si Hela se ofendía—. ¡No tienes derecho! ¡¿Acaso esto te divierte?! ¡¿Husmear en vidas ajenas y retorcer sus corazones en tu puño es tu idea de pasar un buen rato!?

Desde que Thor entrara en la sala, Hela se había estado moviendo con la gracia y elegancia de un felino que no tuviera prisa por absolutamente nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, avanzó hasta él con una velocidad que parecía increíble hasta para una asgardiana. En cuestión de un parpadeo estaba en su cara.

—¡No olvides con quién estás hablando, insolente! —espetó, furiosa—¡¿Crees que me importan tus patéticos pecados!? ¡Hago esto porque, a diferencia de ti, yo conozco el lugar donde pretendes entrar! ¡Y no se trata exactamente de ir dando un paseo, gritando el nombre de tu hermano hasta que te responda!

Dio un paso atrás, recuperando su majestuosidad sin perder del todo su aura de indignación.

—Esto es Hel, Odinson—continuó—. No se parece a nada que hayas visto antes, se rige por sus propias normas. Las distancias se alargan y se acortan a capricho, el tiempo no transcurre al mismo ritmo. Hel ni siquiera existe en el mismo plano de la realidad que tú. Cuando salgas de esta sala vas a encontrarte en un desierto de rocas yermo y frío, y mires hacia donde mires todo te parecerá igual. No hay mapas que puedan orientarte ni brújula que pueda indicarte la dirección correcta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podré encontrar a Loki? —preguntó Thor, sintiendo que su desesperación volvía a ahogarle. A pesar de que ella acababa de admitir que iba a concederle permiso para entrar en su reino, la tarea de rescatar a su hermano seguía pareciendo imposible.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Hela alargó un brazo hacia un lado y chasqueó los dedos. De entre las sombras de un rincón emergió un gigantesco lobo, tan alto que probablemente le llegaba a Thor por el hombro. Tenía el pelaje gris plateado salvo por el vientre y las patas, que eran blancos, y en sus ojos amarillos brillaba algo que sólo se podía describir como inteligencia.

El animal caminó con lentitud hasta ellos y se tumbó con docilidad a los pies de Hela, gruñendo satisfecho cuando ella le acarició entre las orejas.

—Él te guiará—dijo—. Seguirá el rastro de tu hermano y te llevará hasta él.

—¿Su rastro? —repitió Thor—. Pero, ¿cómo? No tengo ninguna prenda de Loki en mi poder, ¿cómo podrá identificar su olor?

—¿Acaso crees que estás ante un sabueso común, muchacho? —espetó ella—. Mi lobo no rastrea cuerpos, Thor. El único olor que necesita identificar es el de su alma. Lo que queda por determinar es si podrá encontrar ese olor en ti. Si su alma es parte de la tuya, o no. Así que déjame que te lo pregunte una vez más: ¿qué significa Loki para ti?

Thor no pudo responder inmediatamente. Su corazón bombeaba como loco dentro de su pecho, haciéndole respirar de manera errática y desbocada. Aún se sentía tenso e impaciente, dominado por la urgencia que le había estado empujando desde que los Chitauri se llevaran a Loki esa mañana—y cuánto le costaba creer que de verdad había sido esa misma mañana; le parecía que llevaba mucho más tiempo corriendo—. Y sin embargo, también se sentía tan cansado que creía estar a punto de derrumbarse. No era un cansancio físico, sino emocional, provocado por la angustia de temer lo que su hermano podría estar sufriendo mientras él daba vueltas inútilmente.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que era sólo por eso. Todavía arrastraba el dolor de haber tenido que luchar contra él en Midgard, de haber tenido que asimilar hasta qué punto Loki le odiaba y deseaba destruirle, de haber descubierto que les había engañado a todos con su muerte…

Al final, todo tenía que ver con Loki.

Thor había amado a otras personas en su vida. Quería a sus padres, aun con sus ocasionales diferencias de opinión, y también a sus amigos. A Jane, que le había mostrado un aspecto más amable del universo y de sí mismo, y le había enseñado a apreciar la grandeza de la raza humana. A todos los llevaba en el corazón y su cariño por ellos era sincero. Pero Loki estaba en otro nivel completamente distinto. 

Sus mayores alegrías y sus mayores penas. Los mejores recuerdos, y también los más amargos. Cuando más vivo se había sentido y cada vez que había creído morir. Las emociones más intensas que había experimentado en su larga vida, para bien y para mal, todas tenían que ver con Loki.

¿Cómo diablos se le ponía nombre a eso?

Levantó la mirada hacia Hela, que esperaba con paciencia una respuesta, y decidió que ya era hora de dejar de luchar contra un enemigo al que no podía derrotar.

—Loki lo es todo para mí—confesó—. Es mi contrario y mi complemento, mi propósito y mi razón de ser. No soy nada sin él, igual que él no es nada sin mí. ¿Te basta con eso?

Hela asintió con la cabeza. Un breve gesto de su mano bastó para que el lobo se pusiera en pie y se acercara a Thor, husmeándole con aire suspicaz hasta que, por fin, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y entonces se dirigió hacia un lateral de la sala. Donde antes sólo hubiera una negra pared, ahora se abría una puerta. El animal llegó hasta ella y volvió la cabeza, esperando.

Thor se giró una vez más hacia la diosa de los muertos antes de partir.

—Te doy las gracias, Hela—le dijo.

—No lo hagas—replicó ella—. Si te permito entrar no es por generosidad, es porque espero algo a cambio. Que hayan entrado en mis dominios sin mi permiso no es una ofensa que pueda dejar pasar, y cuento contigo para vengarla.

Él arqueó las cejas con extrañeza. En otras circunstancias, aquello le habría parecido divertido, pero en aquel momento tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

—¿Pretendes que acabe con todo el ejército Chitauri yo solo? —preguntó—. Creo que confías demasiado en mis capacidades, noble Hela.

—¿Los Chitauri? —se burló ella con un resoplido—. ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no lo comprendas? ¡Los Chitauri no son más que marionetas! ¡Esos perros de presa no podrían reunir entre todos el poder suficiente para encender una vela, mucho menos para burlarme a mí! Ellos sólo son los mensajeros. Quien tiene a tu hermano, quien le trajo a hurtadillas a mi reino y se ha adueñado de una parte de mis tierras para ejecutar su venganza sobre él, es un Titaniano de la raza de los Eternos, llamado Thanos.

—¿Thanos? —repitió Thor, extrañado. Nunca había oído ese nombre.

Hela asintió.

—Su amiguita, la Muerte, prácticamente le entregó las llaves de mi reino. Ahora puede ir y venir a su antojo a mis espaldas. Es con él con quien deberás enfrentarte, sólo él. Pero no creas que eso te lo hará más fácil, muchacho. Ese Thanos es peligroso, no le subestimes. Es más que capaz de plantarle cara a un asgardiano, incluso a uno armado con ese martillo.

—Si es así, te lo diré a mi regreso—respondió Thor con confianza. No se había permitido dudar en ningún momento desde que empezara su búsqueda, y no iba a comenzar ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Fueran cuales fuesen los obstáculos, los superaría. Iba a salvar a su hermano, y pobre de aquel que tratara de impedírselo.

Se despidió de Hela con otra reverencia y marchó en pos del lobo, poniendo sus pies por primera vez en las llanuras inhóspitas de Hel.

 

******

 

Lo que la diosa de los muertos había prometido resultó ser cierto: mirase a donde mirase no veía más que roca yerma y gris, cielos nublados y una luz difusa que parecía proceder de todas partes a la vez. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la posición del sol, suponiendo que alguno alumbrase aquel lugar tétrico.

El lobo caminaba con paso seguro, rodeando obstáculos, subiendo y bajando pequeñas formaciones rocosas como si pudiera ver un sendero que sólo se le aparecía a él. A veces se detenía cuando percibía que Thor se había quedado un poco atrás, pero aparte de eso, se movía con una determinación incansable.

El viento que soplaba era frío, aunque nada comparable a lo que Thor había conocido en las praderas heladas de Jotunheim. Más que frío, parecía como si también el viento estuviera muerto en aquel paraje desolado. Sin fuerza para morder la piel, pero aullando constantemente como un alma en pena.

Caminaron durante lo que a Thor le parecieron horas sin que el paisaje cambiase a su alrededor. En todas direcciones lo mismo, hasta donde se extendía la vista. Su impaciencia se transformó en aburrimiento y su mente empezó a divagar sin rumbo fijo.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía después del enfrentamiento con Hela. Lo de menos, en el fondo, era la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, aunque eso también había escocido bastante. Pero lo peor, lo verdaderamente duro, era haberse visto forzado a revivir todos aquellos sentimientos que creía olvidados.

Y por todas las manzanas de Idúnn, habían revivido con energía.

Que no fuera capaz de dejar de pensar en Loki no era ninguna novedad, especialmente desde que los Chitauri se lo llevaran. Que volviera a pensar en él con aquel anhelo, eso sí que no le había ocurrido en muchísimo tiempo.

Ni siquiera se trataba de deseo. En aquel momento estaba demasiado angustiado por la suerte de Loki como para pensar en algo tan carnal. Tampoco era, en realidad, que la necesidad de rescatarle se hubiera vuelto más apremiante de repente. Esa urgencia la había sentido desde el primer momento.

Lo que le atormentaba era que, por primera vez desde hacía siglos, era consciente del vacío que tenía en el corazón. De que le faltaba una parte de sí mismo. Tenía tanta práctica ignorando ese hueco que ya apenas lo notaba, pero ahora volvía a llamar su atención, y además con saña.

Se preguntaba si Loki había sentido lo mismo todo este tiempo. Si quizás, al menos en parte, era eso lo que le había trastornado. Por acallar ese dolor, uno se aferraría a cualquier cosa: incluso al odio, la ambición, o el ansia de poder.

“No, eso no justifica sus crímenes”, se recordó a sí mismo, evocando las palabras de su madre. Pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil juzgar a Loki con dureza. Los acontecimientos recientes le habían hecho entrever un atisbo de cómo habían sido las cosas desde el punto de vista de su hermano, y no parecían fáciles. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Al cabo de un rato, el paisaje empezó a cambiar ligeramente. Divisaron a lo lejos un grupo de colinas de poca altura que, aunque no impresionaban mucho, al menos rompían la monotonía. Unos pocos árboles escuálidos, de corteza blanquecina y sin hojas, salpicaban sus laderas y la zona más cercana a su base.

El lobo saltó de la roca en la que estaba subido y, por un momento, desapareció de la vista de Thor. Se apresuró a alcanzarle y vio que había bajado hasta el lecho seco de lo que alguna vez fue el cauce de un río. Thor descendió a su vez, comprobando que el suelo de la cuenca era de tierra fangosa en lugar de piedra.

Echaron a andar por ella en dirección a las colinas, mientras el animal olisqueaba el aire y miraba hacia todas partes, inquieto. Thor no tardó en entender por qué: un poco más adelante, pasaron por delante de una anciana vestida con harapos que los contemplaba fijamente desde lo alto de una roca, siguiéndoles con la mirada hasta que la dejaron atrás. Algo más allá, dos hombres combatían entre ellos, ajenos a cualquier cosa que ocurriese a su alrededor, intercambiando insultos y acusaciones con la misma energía con que se lanzaban estocadas. A Thor le extrañó ver a dos soldados en Hel, hasta que les oyó mencionar la palabra “desertores” y comprendió por qué no habían podido entrar en el Valhalla: estaban condenados a pelear eternamente entre ellos por no haber sido capaces de enfrentarse al enemigo.

No fueron los únicos habitantes de Hel que encontraron en su camino. Por suerte, ninguno se mostró agresivo ni trató de interrumpir su marcha. En realidad, a juzgar por la atención que prestaban a sus alrededores, bien podrían haber estado completamente solos en todo el inframundo, cada uno inmerso en su propio micro cosmos. Thor fijó la vista en el lobo y se concentró en seguir andando. Mientras los muertos le dejaran en paz, él estaría más que feliz de dejar en paz a los muertos.

Casi habían llegado al pie de las colinas cuando el lobo se tensó de pronto y empezó a gruñir.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? —preguntó Thor con suavidad, acercándose a él. Si el animal no hubiera sido casi tan alto como su caballo, le habría acariciado el lomo para tranquilizarle.

Sin previo aviso, el lobo saltó hacia delante y echó a correr, saliendo de la cuenca del río para atravesar como un rayo la llanura.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! —le llamó Thor, saliendo tras él a toda carrera. El animal se movía con una velocidad increíble, y se estaba distanciando cada vez más de él. Tuvo que volar con Mjolnir para poder seguirle.

El lobo se detuvo frente a una gruta situada al pie de la colina más cercana, ladrando y gruñendo hacia el hueco oscuro de la entrada. Cuando Thor le alcanzó, se colocó detrás de él y empezó a empujarle con la cabeza en dirección a la cueva.

—¿Es aquí? —susurró Thor, sintiéndose sobrecogido de pronto.

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Loki estaba a su alcance, por fin?

—Gracias, amigo—se despidió del lobo, dándole unas palmadas amistosas en el cuello. Después se giró y entró con decisión en la gruta.

Sentía el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho. Apenas hubo dado unos pasos hacia el interior, cayó en la cuenta de que no había llevado consigo nada que le sirviera para iluminar el camino. Tanteó las paredes, por si alguien había dejado allí una antorcha o algo similar. Si ese tal Thanos o quien fuera tenía allí a Loki, era probable que hubiera preparado la cueva para su uso continuado. No encontró nada.

Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad lo suficiente para notar que los muros de la gruta estaban recubiertos de diminutas partículas minerales que reflejaban la luz del exterior, como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. No se podía decir que alumbraran gran cosa, pero al menos era algo.

En realidad, la escasa luz apenas bastaría para evitar que se tropezara con las paredes, y eso si tenía cuidado. Adentrarse en la cueva en esas condiciones sería peligroso, prácticamente estaría pidiendo a gritos que le tendieran una emboscada. Lo prudente sería salir y fabricarse una antorcha con unas cuantas ramas de esos árboles secos que había por los alrededores. También podría utilizar a Mjolnir, canalizando a través de él una pequeña dosis de la energía del relámpago, aunque necesitaría mucha concentración para evitar que su poder se desbordara y acabara haciendo que la cueva se derrumbara sobre su cabeza.

Aún estaba dudando qué hacer cuando oyó un gemido distante, en una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Sin pensárselo un solo momento, salió corriendo en la dirección de la que procedía el sonido.

La entrada de la gruta se estrechaba en un túnel que se internaba en las profundidades de la tierra, bajando en pendiente. Casi a oscuras y precipitándose a toda prisa por aquel corredor de piedra, fue un milagro que no acabara chocando contra un muro en algún recodo.

—¡Loki! —gritaba—¡Loki, estoy aquí! ¡Ya voy!

Anunciar su presencia de aquella manera era una imprudencia todavía mayor y lo sabía perfectamente, pero le daba igual. Si quien quiera que estuviera esperándole al final de aquel camino estaba haciéndole daño a su hermano, estar avisado de su llegada le iba a servir de muy poco. Con o sin factor sorpresa, Thor iba a hacer que lo lamentara hasta el último minuto de su miserable vida.

Loki volvió a emitir un débil quejido, que esta vez le sonó más cerca. Llamándole y guiándose más por el oído que por la vista, siguió avanzando por el túnel hasta que una leve ráfaga de aire le hizo sentir que había llegado hasta una cámara más amplia. 

La oscuridad allí dentro era mucho más densa. Thor apenas podía ver a cinco centímetros de su nariz, pero no necesitaba sus ojos para saber que había encontrado a Loki.

El olor fue como una bofetada. Sangre, sudor, miedo. Otras cosas en las que no se atrevió a indagar demasiado. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y todos los poros de su piel se erizaron, provocándole un escalofrío. Por un momento, casi deseó haber caído en una trampa y que su hermano no estuviera realmente allí. Que aquello no fuera más que un señuelo retorcido, diseñado para desestabilizarle.

—¿Loki? —llamó con voz temblorosa.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una tos, húmeda y agonizante, pero perfectamente reconocible. Thor sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar que no tenían nada que ver con el olor a muerte y dolor que le asaltaba los sentidos. El miedo nunca había sido una de sus debilidades, pero en aquel momento sintió que estaba compensando las carencias de toda una vida en ese sentido.

No podía soportarlo más, tenía que verle. Comprobar con sus propios ojos cuánto daño le habían hecho. Y sobre todo, sacarle de allí.

Levantando a Mjolnir por encima de su cabeza, invocó la energía del relámpago para iluminar la estancia. Los nervios le traicionaron y al principio se le fue un poco la mano, con lo que un pequeño rayo dio en el techo e hizo caer una estalagmita que se rompió contra el suelo con estrépito. Afortunadamente, Loki no estaba debajo.

Loki estaba al otro lado de la caverna. Encadenado a un saliente de roca con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza, la ropa hecha jirones y ni un solo centímetro visible de piel que estuviera libre de heridas.

Thor había visto de cerca los efectos de la tortura otras veces, pero jamás nada como aquello. Loki parecía una marioneta desmadejada. Las piernas no le sostenían, su peso colgaba por entero de sus brazos encadenados de un modo que casi le había dislocado los hombros. La cabeza caía hacia delante sobre su pecho, con el pelo sucio y húmedo cubriéndole el rostro como una cortina. Si no le hubiera oído gemir unos minutos antes, Thor le habría dado por muerto. Pero sólo estaba inconsciente.

—Loki—susurró, espantado—. Oh, no, Loki, ¿qué te han hecho? 

Las rodillas se le aflojaron de repente y se derrumbó delante de su hermano, con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejó caer el martillo al suelo y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, moviéndola en sentido negativo.

No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a ese tal Thanos por hacerle aquello a su hermano, o a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de impedirlo. Ése era su papel, su misión en la vida: proteger a sus seres queridos. Que le dieran un campo de batalla y le señalaran dónde estaba el enemigo, él y su fiel Mjolnir se encargarían del resto. Pero esto no. No estaba acostumbrado al control de daños, y no tenía ni idea de cómo asimilarlo. Si se dejara llevar por lo que sentía, se pondría a destruir las paredes a golpes de martillo para liberar su rabia.

Como si eso fuera a ser de alguna utilidad.

Se secó el rostro y trató de sobreponerse. Loki le necesitaba, eso era lo más importante. Tenía que sacarle de allí.

—Hermano—le llamó, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas para acercar su rostro al de Loki. Le acunó las mejillas con suavidad, casi sin atreverse a tocarle por miedo a hacerle más daño—. Loki, estoy aquí. Por favor, dime algo.

Sólo consiguió un débil gemido como respuesta, pero Loki no despertó.

Tal vez fuera lo mejor, después de todo. Thor apartó las manos de la cara de su hermano para intentar sostenerle de algún modo, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar a tocarle. No había un solo pedazo de su cuerpo que no estuviera ensangrentado, hinchado o amoratado. Al final, Thor agarró con ambas manos las cadenas que le retenían y tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas hasta desprender los grilletes del techo.

Pero entonces no tuvo más remedio que sujetar a Loki para evitar que se desplomara. El sonido que escapó de sus labios le heló a Thor la sangre en las venas.

—Aguanta, Loki—susurró, cargándole en brazos y volviendo sobre sus pasos tan deprisa como pudo. Ya se encargaría de llamar a Mjolnir a su mano cuando saliera de la caverna.

Loki siguió inconsciente todo el tiempo, sin más señales de vida que el quejido ocasional que soltaba cuando Thor hacía un movimiento demasiado brusco. En comparación con el camino de ida, la vuelta se le hizo muchísimo más larga, hasta tal punto que se preguntó si no estaría sucediéndole lo que Hela le había advertido: que las distancias cambiaban a voluntad en aquel reino maldito. No veía el momento de salir de allí de una vez por todas.

—Sólo un poco más, Loki—murmuró al llegar al exterior, depositando a su hermano en el suelo, junto a la entrada de la gruta, con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz—. Te sentirás mejor en seguida, ya lo verás.

Los párpados de Loki temblaron y se abrieron con gran esfuerzo, haciendo que el corazón de su hermano diera un salto en su pecho. Le costó un poco enfocar la vista, pero al cabo de unos momentos, su mirada se iluminó ligeramente al reconocer a Thor.

—¿Qu… Qué diablos…? —farfulló, con voz ronca y apenas audible.

—No malgastes tus fuerzas hablando—dijo Thor, acariciándole el pelo y tratando de no prestar atención a la sangre que le manchó los dedos—. Cuando te haya sacado de aquí podrás decir lo que quieras, pero por ahora reserva tu energía.

—¿Eres… tú de verdad?

—Sí, soy yo. He venido para llevarte a casa—respondió tiernamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Su hermano soltó una especie de estertor agónico que Thor jamás habría confundido con el sonido de su risa, de no ser porque le vio curvar las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba.

—Siempre tan… noble—jadeó—. Y tan estúpido. Él no te lo per… permitirá.

Thor se tensó levemente ante la mención del captor de Loki, pero no quiso discutir. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Si acaso, el recordatorio de que aún estaban en peligro le sirvió para darse más prisa.

Sacó de su bolsillo una de las piedras curativas que le había dado Frigga y la trituró con sus manos, dejando caer el polvo sobre Loki. Las partículas de la piedra brillaron un instante y luego se extinguieron, absorbidas por la maltrecha piel de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no sucedió nada.

Las heridas no se cerraron, los hematomas no desaparecieron. Loki parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a quedar inconsciente, pero ése fue el único cambio. Sintiendo un nudo de aprensión en la boca del estómago, Thor sacó la segunda piedra, diciéndose que la primera no había sido suficiente debido a la magnitud de los daños que Loki había soportado. Frigga lo había previsto, por eso le había entregado dos. La próxima tendría el efecto deseado.

Mientras la aplastaba hasta reducirla a arena, Thor estudió con más atención el estado en que se encontraba su hermano. Ahora que tenía luz suficiente, se dio cuenta de que no todas sus heridas eran recientes. Los cortes presentaban distintos grados de cicatrización, los moratones tenían colores diferentes. Incluso había unas cuantas laceraciones que parecían haber llegado a cerrarse, sólo para ser abiertas de nuevo poco después.

¿Cómo era posible? Loki sólo llevaba secuestrado unas doce horas. Thor sabía que podía curarse tan rápido como cualquier asgardiano, pero aquello era demasiado hasta para él.

Entonces recordó lo que había dicho Hela sobre el transcurrir del tiempo en aquel lugar. Para Thor sólo había pasado un día, pero para Loki podría haber sido mucho más. Semanas, incluso. La idea le horrorizaba, pero no era el momento de pararse a pensar en nada de eso. Las preguntas tendrían que esperar hasta que estuvieran a salvo, lejos de allí.

Repitió el proceso de regar el cuerpo de Loki con el polvo de la piedra, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Es decir, ninguno. Thor no podía creerlo. Había visto actuar a la magia de esos objetos otras veces, en muchas batallas, y sabía que eran capaces de curar prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Salvo que esta vez estaban en Hel. Ya le habían advertido que allí las normas eran distintas. No era descabellado que las piedras curativas no sirvieran de nada en aquel reino, y él acababa de desperdiciarlas por no pararse a pensar.

Cielos, las cosas que Loki le diría si estuviera despierto.

En cualquier caso, necesitaba llevarle a Asgard cuanto antes. Sólo allí podrían curarle. Pero eso significaba cargarle en brazos, herido y sufriendo, por aquel desierto rocoso, irregular y lleno de baches que acababa de atravesar.

—Oh, Loki—suspiró, abatido—. Lo siento, hermano. El viaje de vuelta no va a ser fácil para ti.

—¿Viaje de vuelta? —sonó una voz cavernosa a sus espaldas—. Oh, no, amigo mío. No va a haber nada de eso.

Thor volvió la cabeza despacio, para mirar por encima de su hombro al ser que le había hablado. Ante él se erguía una figura alta y corpulenta, de piel gris y colorida vestimenta azul y dorada. Tenía una barbilla ancha, prominente, y surcada por extrañas marcas. El alienígena le miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, los pies separados y las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

Thor se levantó sin prisas, volviéndose hacia el otro sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Dio unos pasos hacia su izquierda, intentando que pareciera que quería rodear al recién llegado de forma amenazadora, y no que estaba tratando de apartarse de Loki todo lo posible.

—¿Tú eres Thanos? —le preguntó, calculando mentalmente el tiempo que Mjolnir tardaría en salir desde el fondo de la gruta y llegar hasta su mano. Lo llamó sin extender el brazo, esperando que el otro no se diera cuenta.

Thanos le hizo una reverencia burlona.

—El mismo. Me alegra comprobar que mi fama me precede.

—Me temo que tu fama se limita a la señora de este reino—respondió Thor con mordacidad—. Y, de hecho, tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera ella te conocía antes de que entrases en sus dominios sin permiso. Siento desilusionarte.

—Oh, vaya, me rompes el corazón.

Thor calculó que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de Loki como para mantenerle al margen de la pelea. Porque habría una pelea, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. De hecho, iba a provocarla él.

—Voy a romperte algo más que eso.

Con un grito salvaje, Thor saltó hacia delante, el puño en alto y preparado. Thanos se colocó en posición defensiva, esperando el puñetazo. Pero, en el último momento, el martillo salió de la cueva como un cometa, volando hasta su otra mano, y Thanos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El golpe de Mjolnir le alcanzó en la mandíbula y le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás. Thor se dejó inundar por la satisfacción vengativa de verle volar por los aires, chocar contra la pared externa de la cueva y caer al suelo para quedar cubierto por fragmentos de piedra desprendida. Avanzó hacia él sin esperar a que se levantase y le asestó una patada en pleno rostro, sintiendo bullir toda la rabia y todo el odio que aquel ser le inspiraba. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Loki encadenado en aquella caverna, y eso le infundía deseos de matar.

Levantó el martillo por encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a descargar un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez Thanos le esquivó y respondió con una patada que le acertó en mitad del pecho. El alienígena era mucho más fuerte de lo que Thor había esperado. El impacto le empujó hacia atrás y le dejó sin respiración, dolorido y doblado sobre sí mismo.

Thanos consiguió ponerse de pie y siguió atacándole con sus puños, obligándole a bloquear y retroceder. Thor tuvo que admitir que le había subestimado. Estaba acostumbrado a que su fisiología asgardiana le otorgara ventaja frente a casi cualquier otra especie, pero aquel ser peleaba como un igual. Tendría que ser más cauteloso.

Cada bocanada de aire que tomaba le provocaba un dolor punzante en el pecho, donde el pie de Thanos le había golpeado. Debía de haberle roto una costilla. Apretando los dientes, se esforzó por ignorar la sensación y seguir peleando.

Hasta entonces se había dejado llevar por la furia que lo dominaba, sin importarle que nublara su buen juicio ni que le hiciera regresar al estilo de lucha imprudente de sus años de juventud. No había contado con que Thanos representara una verdadera amenaza para él. Y si sólo se tratase de su propia seguridad no le importaría seguir arriesgando, pero tenía que pensar en Loki. Su hermano dependía por completo de él: si Thor era derrotado, volvería a la cueva.

Consiguió poner algo de distancia entre ambos, la suficiente como para lanzarle el martillo a su enemigo. Thanos lo esquivó en la ida, pero no lo vio volver y Mjolnir le dio de lleno entre los omóplatos, tirándole al suelo de bruces. Thor fue hasta él y le pisó la espalda, haciendo una mueca cuando la brusquedad del movimiento le provocó una nueva punzada en las costillas. Escupió hacia un lado, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca. Tenía un corte profundo en el labio inferior y otro en la ceja izquierda, y ésos eran sólo los que notaba.

—No volverás a tocar a mi hermano—masculló entre dientes—. Jamás. Puedes elegir entre dejarle en paz o morir, pero nunca volverás a hacerle daño.

Dijo la última parte muy despacio, recalcando las pausas entre cada palabra como si fueran frases diferentes. Para su sorpresa, Thanos se echó a reír.

—¿Ves? Ésa es justo la razón por la que no merecéis poseer el Teseracto, ni ninguno de los otros objetos místicos que tu padre guarda en su cámara de los tesoros. Asgardianos—dijo con desprecio, volviendo la cabeza para poder mirarle de reojo—. El orgullo de los nueve reinos. No sois más que un patético montón de pusilánimes que ni siquiera es capaz de apreciar lo que tiene en sus manos. Familia, honor, gloria, nobleza, ¡bah! No entendéis nada. El poder es lo único que importa. Lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Una demostración de poder? —le espetó Thor, levantando el brazo en el que sostenía a Mjolnir. El cielo se oscureció más aún, las nubes grises amontonándose por encima de sus cabezas en un remolino del que se desprendían pequeños arcos eléctricos azulados. Su ira avivaba la fuerza del viento, hasta casi convertirlo en huracán. La energía de la tormenta se acumuló en el martillo, lista para hacer temblar la tierra a una simple orden suya.

—Pues no voy a decepcionarte—terminó, descargando el arma con todas sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo, Thanos le dio un golpe con el canto de la mano en la rodilla de la pierna sobre la que se estaba sosteniendo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El golpe del martillo dio en el suelo en lugar de en la cabeza de Thanos, provocando ondulaciones concéntricas en la roca como si fuera agua.

Se empezaron a abrir grietas en todas direcciones a partir del punto donde Mjolnir había impactado. Thanos se apartó de él con un empujón mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar, haciéndoles trastabillar. De reojo, Thor alcanzó a ver cómo la entrada de la cueva quedaba sepultada por grandes cascotes, como si la colina entera estuviera a punto de derrumbarse sobre sí misma.

—¡Loki! —gritó, olvidándose de Thanos por un momento. Su hermano seguía tumbado junto a la boca de la gruta, inconsciente e indefenso, en peligro de quedar sepultado si se producía un nuevo temblor. El suelo había dejado de sacudirse por el momento, pero nada garantizaba que fuera a seguir así. Por puro instinto, Thor corrió hacia él, pensando sólo en ponerle a salvo y sin mirar dónde pisaba.

Uno de sus pies quedó atrapado dentro de una brecha y, por más que tironeó de la pierna, no hubo manera de sacarlo de ahí. Thanos lo vio y en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa que destilaba malicia.

Con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Thanos levantó la roca más pesada que pudo encontrar por los alrededores y se dirigió hacia donde Thor estaba inmovilizado, con la enorme piedra levantada por encima de la cabeza, dispuesto a aplastarle.

No sintió miedo por sí mismo. Su único pensamiento fue que, tras su muerte, dejaría a Loki indefenso en manos de aquella bestia sanguinaria, y ya no quedaría nadie dispuesto a rescatarle.

Ésa sí que era una idea que le provocaba terror.

Volvió a forcejear con su propia pierna, ignorando el dolor que cada tirón le provocaba en el tobillo. Golpeó el suelo con Mjolnir una vez más, a la desesperada, buscando romper la presa que le sujetaba el pie. Sin embargo, el temblor que provocó el nuevo impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado, arruinando sus opciones de asumir una posición defensiva.

Ya tenía a Thanos casi encima cuando, como aparecida de la nada, una ráfaga peluda y gris se abalanzó sobre el alien y le tiró de espaldas, obligándole a soltar la roca. Era el lobo de Hela, que, subido al pecho de Thanos, cerró las mandíbulas con fuerza en torno a su cuello mientras él gritaba de dolor.

Thor no se demoró en aprovechar esos preciosos segundos de ventaja que le había proporcionado el animal con su distracción, y logró soltarse justo cuando Thanos lanzaba al lobo hacia un lado de una patada. Sin darle opción a que se levantara, corrió hacia él y le asestó un golpe tras otro con el martillo, sin tregua y sin moderación, descargando en cada ataque la sed de venganza que se había acumulado en sus entrañas. Sólo se dio por satisfecho cuando Thanos quedó reducido a un guiñapo maltrecho, derrotado, al que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. E incluso entonces, durante un breve instante, dudó en seguir hasta matarle.

Su honor le decía que no lo hiciera. Ya le había vencido, no tenía necesidad de ir más allá. Pero la voz de la razón era muy débil en comparación con su sed de sangre. Esa parte visceral y bárbara de sí mismo no descansaría hasta haberle hecho pagar con su vida el daño que le había infligido a su hermano.

Ésa era la parte que estaba a punto de ganar cuando Thanos, sin previo aviso, desapareció.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Thor, buscándole por todas partes con la mirada.

—No te preocupes. Era de esperar.

La voz que había oído era la de Hela, sin embargo ella no estaba allí. Al darse la vuelta en la dirección de la que habían venido esas palabras sólo encontró al lobo, mirándole fijamente. No parecía herido, aunque su boca y su mandíbula estaban manchadas de rojo.

Fue entonces cuando notó que los ojos del animal se veían distintos: en lugar de su color amarillo de antes, ahora resplandecían con un brillo verde que no tenía nada de natural.

—Su querida Muerte le ha sacado de mi reino igual que le introdujo en él—continuó diciendo Hela a través del lobo, al que había poseído—. No creo que se atreva a volver jamás, pero si lo hace, estaré preparada.

—¿Y ya está? —protestó Thor, sintiendo aún los efectos de toda la furia que no había logrado apaciguar—. ¿Vamos a dejarle escapar así como así?

—¿Acaso quieres intentar perseguirle? Bueno, si tienes la menor idea de dónde empezar a buscar, por mí no te quedes con las ganas, pero creía que tenías asuntos más urgentes que atender—añadió ella, señalando a Loki con un gesto de la cabeza.

Thor exhaló el aire con fuerza y se concentró en respirar despacio, tratando de calmarse, mientras se colgaba el martillo del cinto. Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de Loki, aunque sí era cierto que la ira le había cegado durante un breve instante. Pero Hela tenía razón, lo último que le importaba en aquel momento era completar su venganza.

Se apresuró a volver al lado de su hermano, levantándole en brazos con tanta delicadeza como pudo.

—Gracias, Hela—le dijo, ignorando la sensación de irrealidad que le provocaba hablar con un lobo. En las escasas horas que llevaba allí había aprendido a aceptar ese tipo de cosas como normales—. De no ser por ti, tal vez estaría muerto.

Ella desechó su gratitud con un elegante movimiento de una de sus gráciles patas.

—Tú has conseguido lo que querías, y yo también. Por lo que a mí respecta, estamos en paz, hijo de Odín. Vete y llévate a tu hermano.

Thor la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a emprender el largo camino de regreso con su carga. Un suspiro de desolación se escapó de sus labios al contemplar el paisaje: a excepción de las colinas que tenía detrás, lo único que veía en cualquier dirección en que mirase era la misma llanura interminable de roca desnuda y gris.

Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde empezar a andar.

—¿Querrás guiarme otra vez, como último favor? —preguntó por encima del hombro.

Hela se echó a reír, lo que resultó mucho más incongruente saliendo de la garganta de un lobo.

—Necio—le dijo, sin aspereza—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Te lo he dicho mil veces: éste es mi reino, aquí tengo el poder para hacer lo que quiera.

Thor no supo muy bien cómo interpretar eso, pero no se atrevió a importunarla pidiéndole explicaciones. Tampoco hicieron falta: el etéreo brillo verdoso de los ojos del animal desapareció, al tiempo que Hela en persona se materializaba junto a él. La mujer extendió una mano ante él, con los dedos separados, y Thor se vio asaltado otra vez por la misma sensación de mareo y desorientación que había experimentado al viajar hasta Hel.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba de pie sobre el Bifrost, ante las puertas de la ciudadela, con Loki aún inconsciente en sus brazos.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a andar y pasó bajo el elegante arco.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, Loki—susurró, aun sabiendo que su hermano no podía oírle—. Sólo un poco más y estarás en casa.

Su tránsito por las calles de la ciudad generó una expectación que fue creciendo a su paso como una marea. A medida que se corría la voz, más y más gente salía de sus casas para verles, murmurando entre ellos, señalando a Loki y llevándose las manos al pecho o a la boca, horrorizados. La noticia corrió tan deprisa que, cuando llegaron al palacio, Frigga ya les estaba esperando en la puerta con un equipo de sanadoras.

Pusieron a Loki en una camilla y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Thor se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, hasta que sintió la mano de Frigga en la suya. Se volvió hacia ella, para encontrar con que su madre le estaba sonriendo con dulzura.

—Lo conseguiste—le dijo, haciendo el amago de acariciarle la mejilla con la otra mano y deteniéndose a mitad de camino, como si no supiera dónde tocar—. Y a qué precio. Hijo mío, estás hecho un desastre.

Thor soltó un bufido y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, cuando el dolor de las costillas le atacó otra vez. Se le escapó un gemido y se encogió ligeramente sobre sí mismo, llevándose una mano al pecho ante la expresión preocupada de Frigga. Se concentró en respirar con bocanadas poco profundas mientras la oleada iba pasando.

Al enderezarse de nuevo, sintió la protesta de todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo agotado y dolorido que estaba. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, a los nudillos despellejados y las uñas rotas y sucias, y se imaginó que su cara debía de tener aún peor aspecto. Sin duda su madre no exageraba.

—Sólo lo he conseguido porque Hela decidió ayudarme—admitió, pensando en cómo había terminado la pelea—. Si hubiera querido ponerme las cosas difíciles, tal vez no habría regresado jamás.

—En ese caso, Hela cuenta con mi eterno agradecimiento—respondió Frigga—. Ven, hijo. Tú también necesitas que te curen, descansar y recuperarte. Loki está en buenas manos.

Thor asintió con desgana. Casi más que una sanadora para atender sus heridas, lo que de verdad le hacía falta era comer algo, darse un largo baño y dormir durante una semana, más o menos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá no fuese tan mala idea dejar que alguien le arreglara esa costilla rota primero.

Ahora que Loki estaba a salvo por fin, podía permitirse todo eso.

Se dejó conducir hasta sus aposentos sin protestar, sintiendo cómo la tensión se iba disipando y, en su lugar, el cansancio se apoderaba de él. Pero era el cansancio del triunfo, de la batalla ganada, del obstáculo conquistado.

Había traído a su hermano de vuelta a casa. Lo había conseguido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 

Thor no se sintió capaz de ir a visitar a Loki durante varios días, no sabía muy bien por qué. O tal vez sí lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo.

Se mantuvo informado de su estado a base de acribillar a preguntas a las sanadoras cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Después, cuando Loki salió de la enfermería, Thor se enteró de que Odín había decidido concederle el indulto. Al parecer, su dramática entrada en Asgard, inconsciente y herido, había ablandado muchos corazones. Todos los que habían sospechado que la aparición de los Chitauri la había organizado el propio Loki para huir de la justicia de Odín tuvieron que reconocer su error, y pronto empezaron a oírse voces en la corte a favor de devolver al príncipe su libertad. Aunque hubiera sido su propia ambición la que trajera a los Chitauri ante las puertas de Asgard, lo cierto era que Loki se había sacrificado para evitar la destrucción del reino. Había decidido pagar en carne propia—literalmente—el precio de sus errores, en lugar de permitir que su pueblo sufriera las consecuencias. Sin duda, sus acciones demostraban que estaba arrepentido de sus crímenes y se había reformado.

Como habría dicho su amigo Stark, la vergüenza es un poderoso aliciente para el perdón.

El caso era que quería ir a verle, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo podía presentarse ante él con todos esos sentimientos floreciendo de nuevo para complicar las cosas? ¿Y si perdía el control y terminaba contándoselo todo? ¿Se reiría Loki en su cara? ¿Y si él ya no sentía lo mismo? ¿Podrían reconciliarse como hermanos en ese caso, o la amargura de verse rechazado sería demasiado para Thor?

O peor aún: ¿y si Loki todavía sentía lo mismo? ¿Volverían a las andadas?

No podía decidir cuál de las dos opciones le daba más miedo.

Al final, cuando la situación estaba llegando al punto de lo ridículo, Thor decidió echarle valor y atajar aquel asunto de frente. Que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

Esperó hasta después de la cena, cuando todos en palacio empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones. Loki todavía hacía sus comidas en sus aposentos, en apariencia porque aún estaba convaleciente. En realidad estaba totalmente restablecido, sólo que no le apetecía compartir mesa con el resto de cortesanos. Pero sólo los más allegados a él sabían eso. Es decir, Odín, Frigga y el propio Thor.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, pero estaba tan nervioso que lo hizo con demasiada suavidad y apenas se oyó. Volvió a levantar el puño para tocar de nuevo y lo dejó suspendido en el aire, sin decidirse a hacerlo. El pellizco de su estómago se contrajo otra vez, con saña, provocándole unas ganas terribles de marcharse por donde había venido y dejarlo para otro día.

—Vamos—masculló entre dientes, sólo para sus propios oídos—. No seas idiota.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con firmeza. La respuesta de Loki le llegó amortiguada desde el interior de la habitación.

—Adelante.

Thor abrió la puerta del dormitorio, intentando dominar el aleteo desaforado de su estómago. Sus ojos dieron un rápido barrido por la estancia hasta que encontró a Loki, sentado ante su escritorio, parapetado detrás de un montón de libros viejos y mirándole con curiosidad.

Le asaltó el recuerdo de la última vez que había estado en ese dormitorio, la noche antes de que los Chitauri se llevaran a su hermano. La estantería, frente a la cual Loki había estado hojeando uno de sus libros; la amplia cama con dosel que dominaba el centro del cuarto, sobre la que Thor se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta; el sillón junto a la ventana, en el que Loki había pasado la noche en vela, esperando su destino. Por todas partes verde, dorado y negro. Como en la ropa de su hermano. Todo en aquella habitación llevaba la marca de Loki.

Incluso el propio Thor, aunque la suya no era tan visible.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—¿Ahora mismo? —respondió Loki—. Sorprendido de verte aquí. Creía que te había ofendido al quedarme inconsciente o algo así, y por eso te negabas a venir a verme.

Thor apartó el rostro, frotándose la nuca con la mano para disimular su turbación.

—No me negaba a verte, sólo quería darte unos días para que te recuperases—contestó con torpeza—. Estabas muy malherido. Imaginé que necesitarías descansar para recobrar tus fuerzas.

—Desde luego, pero eso fue durante los tres primeros días—dijo Loki, levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a su hermano—. Ya ha pasado una semana. ¿Qué ocurre, tenías miedo de que te diera las gracias y eso causara una disfunción en las energías cósmicas fundamentales del universo?

Thor sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo un cálido alivio al comprobar que Loki tenía ganas de bromear con él. En esa dinámica sí se sentía como en casa.

—Tenía miedo de que me dieras las gracias y se te volvieran a abrir las heridas por el esfuerzo.

Loki soltó un pequeño resoplido, pero también sonreía.

—Ah, bueno, entonces es una suerte que las sanadoras hicieran un trabajo tan excelente conmigo. Créeme, hermano, no hay peligro de que eso ocurra.

Se produjo un silencio que empezó como un momento de buen humor compartido y que se prolongó lo suficiente como para volverse ligeramente incómodo. Loki apartó los ojos hacia un lado mientras Thor miraba al suelo, nervioso otra vez. Los dos carraspearon al mismo tiempo.

—Así que…—dijo Loki, titubeando—. Supongo que no me hará ningún daño decírtelo—dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano de nuevo—. Gracias, Thor. Gracias por ir a buscarme. 

Thor levantó la vista, fijándola en el rostro de Loki. Algo en el tono de su voz sugería que le resultaba extraño, casi increíble, que él se hubiera molestado en rescatarle. Era un matiz muy sutil, que tal vez habría pasado inadvertido para alguien que no le conociera tan bien como Thor, pero estaba ahí.

—Pues claro que fui a buscarte. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera?

Una emoción extraña bailó en los ojos de Loki durante un breve momento. Algo que muy bien podría haber sido un destello de arrepentimiento, si Thor le creyera capaz de arrepentirse de algo.

—Loki, eres mi hermano…—comenzó, pero el resto se le atragantó a medio camino. Pretender escudarse ahora en sus sentimientos fraternales le parecía tan hipócrita que no podía soportarlo. Si hubiera podido hablar con sinceridad, le habría dicho algo muy distinto. Pero eso estaba descartado.

Loki debió de interpretar su silencio como si eso fuera todo lo que Thor tenía que alegar, porque apartó la mirada con una sonrisa triste y dijo:

—Por supuesto. Siempre has tenido un concepto muy elevado de la familia y el deber. Pero aun así… Entraste en Hel, Thor. Entraste en Hel por mí.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo siempre tan difícil? —replicó Thor, molesto por la insinuación de que sólo le había salvado por obligación—. Te seguí hasta Hel, ¿y qué? Te habría seguido hasta el infierno si hubiera sido preciso. Pero no lo hice porque fuera mi deber, sino porque no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras sufriendo a manos de esos salvajes. No tienes que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

—¿Yo soy el que lo está poniendo difícil? —contestó Loki, abriendo unos ojos enormes en una cara que era pura indignación—. ¡Intento darte las gracias, maldita sea! ¿Ni siquiera eso puedes aceptar de mí?

¿Cómo diablos se había convertido aquella conversación en una pelea? Todo había empezado tan bien, ¿por qué tenían que torcerse siempre las cosas entre ellos? A veces le parecía que Loki y él habían llegado a un punto en el que ya sólo sabían comunicarse así: con gritos, reproches e insultos. 

—¡Deja de retorcer mis palabras! ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta entender que me preocupo por ti!?

—¡Ya, claro, porque soy tu hermano!

—¡No, maldición! ¡Porque lo eres todo para mí!

En el silencio que siguió, parecía que hasta las mismas paredes y los muebles estaban conteniendo la respiración, esperando a ver qué ocurría después. Thor y Loki se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Hasta que Thor se dio cuenta de que, ahora que lo había soltado, ya no tenía miedo. No había sido su intención decir eso, al menos no de manera consciente, pero hacerlo le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Lo había dicho y el mundo no se había detenido, ni se habían abierto los cielos para descargar sobre él un rayo que lo fulminara. Se había liberado de su secreto, y descubrió que eso le hacía sentir muy, pero que muy bien. Así que decidió mandar a paseo la prudencia, el miedo, los dilemas sobre lo que era o no era correcto y todas sus dudas.

Agarró a Loki por los hombros y le atrajo hacia sí para envolverle en un abrazo.

Sólo cuando le tuvo pegado a él recordó hasta qué punto había echado de menos su contacto, su olor, su piel siempre un poco más fresca de lo normal. Algo que había sido tan sencillo cuando eran más jóvenes, tan cotidiano como el hecho de respirar… ¿Cómo había podido convencerse de que no lo añoraba, de que sus dedos no hormigueaban de vez en cuando por lo mucho que lo echaban de menos? Tal vez su mente hubiera aprendido a bloquear los recuerdos, pero las sensaciones que le estaban invadiendo ahora le dejaron claro que su cuerpo no había olvidado nada, a pesar de los largos años transcurridos.

Loki se quedó quieto entre sus brazos, sin responder pero sin intentar soltarse tampoco.

—Sé que te has sentido desplazado durante toda tu vida—dijo Thor. Era más fácil hablar si no tenía que mirarle a la cara—. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero no lo hice. Y lo siento de verdad, debería haberlo visto y haberle puesto remedio en su momento. Pero tienes que saber que para mí nunca fuiste un segundón, ¿lo entiendes? No me importa lo que piensen los demás, tú eres mi igual y siempre lo has sido. Y te quiero. Te quiero tanto que me aparté de ti para no hacerte daño, y me obligué a creer que podía vivir de esa manera. Pero no puedo, Loki. No puedo.

Despacio, como si tuviera miedo de que aquello fuera sólo una imagen fantasmal que se desvanecería al tocarla, Loki llevó las manos hasta la espalda de Thor y éste las sintió aferrarse con fuerza a los pliegues de su capa. Su cuerpo se relajó, fundiéndose contra el de Thor desde los hombros hasta las rodillas, como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas o la voluntad de pelear.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Pero Thor ya estaba harto de palabras. Con la única excepción de su pelea con Thanos, no había hecho otra cosa más que hablar y escuchar desde que saliera en busca de su hermano. Y él era un hombre de acción, al fin y al cabo.

Así que, en vez de responder, sujetó el rostro de Loki con ambas manos y le besó.

Loki le devolvió el beso con abandono, como si hubiera estado esperándolo todo este tiempo y contando los días. Y tal vez así era porque, hasta donde Thor sabía, Loki no había tenido ninguna relación en todos esos años, ni con mujeres ni con hombres. La idea de que hubiera estado esperándole a él le inflamó la sangre, incluso sin estar seguro de que fuera verdad. Empezó a tironear de la ropa de Loki con impaciencia, hasta que el sonido de tela desgarrada les devolvió la suficiente cordura como para frenar un poco.

—¿Vas en serio con esto? —preguntó Loki entre jadeos—. ¿No te echarás atrás cuando se te hayan pasado los efectos de mi secuestro?

—Completamente en serio—asintió Thor—. No volveré a echarme atrás nunca más.

Le sorprendía estar tan seguro, y sin embargo así era como lo sentía. Sólo una hora antes había estado dudando de su idea de ir a ver a Loki, recelando de la posibilidad de que ocurriera precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y a pesar de ello, ahora le parecía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en la vida.

Porque ya no estaban peleando. Porque así, sí se entendían. Así sabían comunicarse.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Loki—. ¿Ya no te parece un obstáculo insalvable lo de tener que escondernos constantemente? ¿Ya no te asusta el daño que les haríamos a Odín y a Frigga si lo descubrieran?

—Lo de escondernos será duro, pero podré soportarlo. Ahora soy un hombre adulto, puedo entender por qué es necesario—respondió Thor—. En cuanto a nuestros padres… Bueno, procuremos que no se enteren, ¿de acuerdo? 

Loki asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia delante para volver a besar a Thor y ése fue el final de cualquier pensamiento coherente durante un buen rato.

Sus manos se movían como si sólo hubiera transcurrido una semana desde la última vez y no varios cientos de años, recordando los caminos que habían trazado entonces y reviviéndolos, centímetro a centímetro. Desabrochando hebillas y broches con habilidad, despojando prendas por el camino mientras se acercaban a tientas a la cama. Piel que se erizaba al paso de las caricias del otro como si cada vello se levantara para saludar al amante añorado durante tanto tiempo. Gemidos escapándose de una garganta para ir a acariciar los oídos de su compañero, provocando escalofríos en su estela. Los mismos besos frenéticos, con la única diferencia de que antes los inflamaba la impaciencia de la juventud y ahora lo hacía el hambre por la larga separación. Todo era nuevo y familiar a la vez, como una rutina que habían olvidado y estaban recordando de nuevo.

Todo, salvo por un pequeño detalle que Thor estaba decidido a cambiar.

—No, espera—dijo con suavidad cuando Loki intentó tumbarse bocabajo, reteniéndole con una mano en la cadera—. Esta vez quiero que sea al revés. Que me lo hagas tú a mí.

Loki le miró con una expresión incrédula. Nunca habían hecho el amor de esa manera cuando eran adolescentes, siempre era Thor el que asumía la posición dominante y Loki quien se dejaba poseer. Thor nunca se lo había cuestionado porque jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que eso colocara a Loki en una situación inferior. Para él daba lo mismo quién estuviera en un lado o en otro, los dos iban juntos en aquel barco. Ahora, sin embargo, entendía que, tal vez, le había estado enviando, sin querer, el mensaje equivocado. Porque lo que pudieran pensar otros le traía sin cuidado, pero lo que pensara Loki sí era importante.

—Iguales, Loki—susurró, mirándole a los ojos con ardor—. En todo.

Y lo decía completamente en serio, sin importar el nudo de nerviosismo que le cerraba la boca del estómago en ese momento. Vio cómo Loki se lo pensaba un poco más, como si no estuviera muy seguro de que aquello no fuera una especie de broma pesada. Thor le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, empeñado en convencerle de su sinceridad. Nada le parecía más importante en aquel momento.

Por fin, Loki acercó su rostro al de Thor para besarle con ternura y, muy suavemente, le empujó hasta tenderle sobre la cama, colocándose encima.

Thor hizo un esfuerzo consciente por relajarse. Habría sido estúpido fingir que no tenía un poco de miedo. Esto era algo que nunca había hecho antes, y la mera idea de lo que iba a pasar le causaba toda clase de inquietudes. Pero estaba decidido a ir hasta el final. Sólo tenía que confiar en Loki.

Tal vez eso fuera lo más difícil de todo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, se habían hecho tanto daño el uno al otro. ¿Cómo podría recuperar la suficiente inocencia como para ponerse en sus manos otra vez? Y sin embargo, quería hacerlo. Necesitaba con desesperación que volvieran a ser Thor y Loki, como eran antes de su primer viaje a Midgard. Antes de las traiciones y las mentiras. Antes de toda esa muerte y destrucción.

Volver a confiarle a Loki su corazón le iba a costar mucho, pero podía empezar por confiarle su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes—susurró Loki con voz rasposa, mientras le hacía volverse bocabajo—. Me aseguraré de que sea increíble para ti, te lo prometo. Como tú siempre hiciste conmigo.

Thor no tardó en comprobar que no mentía. Loki se tomó su tiempo con él, primero para ayudar a calmar sus nervios y después, cuando notó que se relajaba y empezaba a disfrutar, por el mero placer de prolongar su tortura. Sus largos y hábiles dedos pronto le tuvieron retorciéndose sobre el colchón y estrujando las sábanas en sus puños cerrados, mordiéndose los labios para no caer en la tentación de agarrar su miembro y aliviar aquella tensión de una vez por todas. La lengua de Loki recorría su columna vertebral, enviando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de toda su espalda y erizándole el vello de la nuca.

Sólo cuando consiguió reducirle a un estado de desesperación en el que ni siquiera era capaz de emitir una súplica coherente, Loki decidió darle por fin lo que quería. Lo que ambos necesitaban.

Y fue glorioso.

Thor nunca había experimentado esa clase de abandono, de entrega total, de libertad. Era la primera vez que no necesitaba tener el control en la cama, sólo tenía que dejarse guiar y perderse en las deliciosas sensaciones que asaltaban sus terminaciones nerviosas. Apenas reconocía como suyos los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta, una mezcla de gemidos y súplicas, totalmente desinhibidos. Loki le hizo separar las piernas aún más y empezó a embestirle con tanta energía que poco a poco le estaba empujando contra el cabecero, sujetándole por las caderas con fuerza. Seguramente le dejaría la marca de sus dedos ahí, aunque eso a Thor le daba igual. Toda su capacidad mental estaba nublada por el placer y la tensión que se iba acumulando en su columna, cada vez más insoportable. Su miembro se alzaba duro y húmedo contra su vientre, reclamando con urgencia un poco de atención, pero resistió la necesidad de tocarse. Aunque Loki no le había prohibido expresamente que lo hiciera, tenía el presentimiento de que eso le disgustaría. Seguramente querría hacerlo él mismo, sólo que lo haría cuando decidiera que era el momento, no antes.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era que Thor estaba encantado con la idea de cederle el control hasta ese punto, y la prueba de ello fue que, al pensarlo, una nueva oleada de placer le recorrió la espalda desde los riñones hasta el cuello.

Sólo esperaba que Loki no tardara demasiado, porque el suave roce de las sábanas con cada embestida le estaba volviendo loco. Suficiente para excitarle cada vez más, pero no tanto como para darle el alivio que necesitaba.

Por fin, cuando ya casi creía que iba a estallar, Loki le rodeó la cintura para alcanzar su entrepierna y el inesperado contacto le hizo soltar un grito. Bastaron cuatro o cinco movimientos firmes y rápidos de su mano para llevarle a un orgasmo intenso, explosivo, que le nubló la visión durante varios segundos y le dejó la garganta seca e irritada por el rugido que arrancó de ella. Vagamente sintió que Loki también se corría al mismo tiempo, y una parte de su cerebro—un diminuto rincón que todavía retenía ciertas funciones superiores—se admiró de que hubiera sido capaz de sincronizarlos a los dos con tanta exactitud.

Se estremeció una y otra vez, oleada tras oleada de placer inundando su torrente sanguíneo de endorfinas y dejándole el cuerpo lánguido, satisfecho y sin fuerzas. Le invadió una sensación de pura felicidad tan dulce que, sin poder controlarlo, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Espero que eso sea buena señal—comentó Loki en una serie de jadeos entrecortados.

—Oh, sí—respondió Thor cuando consiguió recuperar el habla—. Desde luego que lo es.

La cama estaba hecha un lío y los dos necesitaban lavarse, pero todo eso tendría que esperar hasta que recuperasen las fuerzas. De momento, lo máximo que consiguieron fue cambiar de postura lo suficiente para acurrucarse el uno al lado del otro, con las sábanas revueltas y descolgadas entre sus pies y el suelo. No importaba. Tampoco tenían frío, precisamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Thor al notar lo callado que estaba Loki. Le rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con lentitud.

—Sí—respondió—. Quizás un poco inseguro. Ya pasamos por esto una vez, y no acabó bien. Quiero creer que ahora las cosas son diferentes, pero es difícil olvidar cuánto dolió.

—Eso no va a volver suceder—le aseguró Thor—. Esta vez, los dos sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. 

—Bien. Porque, sinceramente, no estoy seguro de que pudiera soportarlo si me haces pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Thor le besó con ternura en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Es que no confías en mí? —preguntó en un susurro.

Loki levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Confías tú en mí, acaso?

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Thor. Cielos, Loki le conocía tan bien que a veces casi le asustaba.

—Supongo que nos lo tendremos que ir ganando poco a poco, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ésa es una opción—contestó Loki, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y cuál es la otra?

Loki volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Thor, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para pegarse aún más a su costado.

—Resignarnos—contestó.

—Creo que no te entiendo—dijo Thor, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Resignarnos a qué?

—Al hecho de que toda la desconfianza del mundo no nos servirá de nada a la hora de la verdad. Da igual que no me atreva a creer que esto va a durar, como tampoco importa si tú esperas que te traicione a cada paso que demos. Eso no cambia el hecho de que una parte de mí te pertenece, igual que una parte de ti siempre será mía.

—No hay Loki sin Thor, al igual que no hay Thor sin Loki—murmuró, recordando una frase que alguien le había dicho una vez, hacía mucho tiempo. Sintió que Loki asentía con un cabeceo sobre su pecho.

—Aunque creamos que estamos preparados para lo peor, si ocurre, dolerá igual.

Volviéndose sobre su costado, Thor se colocó de frente a Loki, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Me arriesgaré—le dijo—. Después de todo, ya te lo dije antes: estaría dispuesto a seguirte hasta el infierno, si fuera necesario.

Loki le observó en silencio durante un largo momento, como si no lograra decidirse entre besarle o darle un manotazo en la frente. Al final ni hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Eres un completo idiota—le dijo, moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Y sin embargo, me quieres, a pesar de ello.

—Bueno, sí—contestó Loki, sonriendo ampliamente—. Eso no puedo negarlo.

 

*******

 

Epílogo

 

De pie ante la ventana de su dormitorio, Loki contemplaba cómo las primeras luces del amanecer se iban filtrando poco a poco por entre los altos pináculos que delimitaban el horizonte de Asgard. A su espalda se oían los suaves ronquidos de Thor, rítmicos y constantes, pero él no podía dormir. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Se arrebujó un poco más en la manta en la que se había envuelto. Iba completamente desnudo debajo de ella, y el suelo de mármol estaba frío bajo sus pies descalzos, pero eso no le importaba. Nunca le había molestado el frío.

Apenas podía creer que su plan hubiera funcionado tan bien.

Es decir, claro que había funcionado bien: lo había planeado él, después de todo. Pero aun así, eran tantas las piezas que tenían que encajar en su sitio que el menor fallo habría podido dar al traste con todo. Sin embargo, no había sido así. Cada elemento había hecho su parte sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que sólo estaba desempeñando un papel dentro de una estrategia mucho mayor. Y al final, como un sofisticado mecanismo de relojería, todo había caído en su lugar con una precisión impecable.

Empezando por los Chitauri, esos engendros sin cerebro que creyeron a pies juntillas que le habían encontrado por casualidad mientras vagaba perdido por el espacio. Si hubieran tenido tan sólo una pizca de lucidez en sus atrofiadas mentes, obsesionadas con matar y conquistar, habrían entendido que él no hacía nada por casualidad. Nunca.

Para empezar, no había vagado a la deriva por el espacio. Él sabía muy bien adónde iba y por qué.

Había dedicado mucho tiempo a conseguir información para trazar su plan. Tenía que ser en Midgard, por supuesto. Era el mejor modo de garantizar que Thor acudiera allí a buscarle, si atacaba su amado mundo humano. Por eso siguió a Eric Selvig, para aprender todo cuanto pudiera sobre las personas con las que su hermano había entablado amistad. Sabía que el sentimental de Thor le pediría a Heimdall que les echara un vistazo de vez en cuando, para mantenerse al tanto de su situación. Por eso, cuando llegara el momento de revelar su presencia, sería la mejor manera de asegurarse su atención.

Cuando Selvig le condujo hasta unas instalaciones secretas donde averiguó que los humanos habían encontrado el Teseracto, sintió que había recibido un regalo de las Nornas.

A partir de ahí, el plan estuvo perfectamente claro. Escogió a los Chitauri porque conocía su reputación de asesinos sanguinarios y despiadados, y porque le habían llegado rumores de que trabajaban para una misteriosa entidad, alguien que estaba obsesionado con el poder y los objetos místicos que podían proporcionárselo. Para alguien así, el Teseracto sería un reclamo tan goloso que no podría dejarlo pasar. Por supuesto, en ningún momento tuvo intención de dejar que se hicieran con él. ¿Cómo iba un príncipe de Asgard a permitir que uno de los artefactos más poderosos de su reino cayera en manos de esos salvajes? La idea era tan ridícula que causaba risa. Sin embargo, ellos se lo habían creído sin dudarlo un momento. Los muy estúpidos.

No entendían nada. De lo que se trataba era de perder esa batalla. Pero tenía que hacerlo de forma creíble. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse que, probablemente, Selvig todavía creía que le había instalado ese cierre de emergencia al portal por iniciativa propia, y no porque Loki le había sugestionado para hacerlo.

Había otra razón por la que había elegido precisamente a los Chitauri: tenían fama de ser terriblemente vengativos. Y nunca, jamás, perdonaban un fracaso. Por eso, había contado con que irían a por él. Entonces llegaría su oportunidad: dar un paso hacia delante, ofrecer su vida, y salvar al reino entero. Sabía que Thor no le dejaría mucho tiempo en manos de esa gente—y en caso de duda, él sabía muy bien cómo manipularle: había bastado con dejarle ver un atisbo de su miedo, que en aquel momento no había tenido que fingir, para empujarle en la dirección correcta—. Pero, a los ojos de todos, él habría estado dispuesto a sufrir una muerte horrible por el bien de Asgard.

Por supuesto, ya contaba con que habría gente que no se fiaría de su gesto. Una vez que la gente ha decidido odiar a alguien, nunca se cansa de buscar motivos para seguir odiándole, eso Loki lo sabía por propia experiencia. No bastaría con entregarse para evitar la destrucción de Asgard, ese acto se podría tergiversar con mucha facilidad. No, su tormento tenía que ser real, y el reino entero tenía que verlo.

Maquinar un plan para conseguir que todos se avergonzaran de pensar que había estado maquinando un plan. La dulce ironía era un bálsamo para su alma.

Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar. Esa parte de su estratagema se le había escapado un poco de las manos, tenía que admitirlo. Había contado con que habría dolor, de hecho lo necesitaba para que todo funcionara pero, en retrospectiva, había cometido un terrible error al no esforzarse más por averiguar quién era ese misterioso enemigo que estaba detrás de las acciones de los Chitauri. Lo había intentado, claro que sí, aunque sus indagaciones no le habían llevado a ninguna parte. El tiempo apremiaba, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión y optó por arriesgarse. Eso estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

Fue el único momento en que tuvo dudas. Encadenado en la oscuridad de aquella cueva, por un momento creyó que ése sería su fin. No había contado con que Thanos le escondería en Hel, y cuando se vio allí, tuvo miedo de que Thor no pudiera encontrarle. El tiempo se convirtió en una nebulosa de agonía y terror hasta que por fin, contra todo pronóstico, su hermano llegó para salvarle. Al regresar le contaron que sólo había estado ausente de Asgard durante un día, pero no pudo creerlo. A él se le había hecho eterno.

Lo más difícil había sido bloquear la magia de las piedras curativas para evitar que le sanasen las heridas. No porque no tuviera el poder para hacerlo, sino porque el dolor era tan horrible que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo que lo aliviara. Pero no podía permitirlo. No había llegado hasta allí para arruinarlo todo por un momento de debilidad en el punto crucial de su plan. En comparación con eso, interferir en el hechizo de Hela para hacerles aparecer ante las puertas de la ciudad y no delante del palacio había resultado sencillo.

Era imprescindible que todo Asgard le viera llegar así: en brazos de Thor, ensangrentado, herido y roto, casi al borde de la muerte. Que reconocieran su sacrificio. Todo el plan dependía de ello.

Su plan para volver a casa.

Eso era todo lo que quería. Lo único que había ansiado desde el preciso instante en que se soltó de aquella lanza y cayó del Bifrost. Sólo que no quería regresar como un prisionero, humillado y cargado de cadenas. Quería recuperar lo que había tenido: su libertad, su título, sus posesiones.

Con lo que no había contado era con que obtendría mucho más que todo eso.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la cama. Thor dormía despatarrado sobre ella, con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas, los brazos extendidos ocupando toda la anchura del colchón y desnudo en toda su gloria.

Ésa había sido una recompensa totalmente inesperada.

Una por la que habían merecido la pena todos los sinsabores, la incertidumbre, el sufrimiento y la larga espera.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente, su plan había salido bien. Mejor que bien. Había resultado perfecto.

 

FIN


End file.
